


Not Just Skin Deep

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charity Auctions, Cultural homophobia, Failed Blind Date, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marvel Norse Lore, Other Additional Tags May Be Added, Rating May Change, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Thor is an ass, Tony Being Tony, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 28,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Steve starts a class in Norse mythology to better understand Thor.  He finds the tutor, Adam is be an interesting man and begins a friendship with him, a friendship he hopes to become more.  But what secrets does Adam have and where could this lead them both?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cellis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Cellis. This is the first idea you gave me and I get there is the end.
> 
> Thank you to Shallowgenepool for Bata reading for me again.

Steve stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the tie of his dress uniform before picking up his jacket and pulling it on. He didn’t normally wear his uniform as he didn’t feel it was right given how long it had been since he had been in the army, but today was important. The most important day in his life. Today he was getting married to the love of his life. 

Of course, it wasn’t the fact he was getting married that was making him so nervous, it was who he was getting married to. After all, it not every day that the Star Spangled Man married a super villain, but today was that day.

 

Two years ago

Steve took his seat in the lecture room, waiting for the tutor to arrive. The class had only a few people registered, which was part of the reason Steve have chosen it. The less people he saw, the less people that were likely to recognise him. Still, there was always a chance of someone spotting him and so he wore a pair of glasses to throw people off a little.

He wasn’t sure what drew him to take an eight-week class on Norse mythology. When Natasha suggested that he expanded his interests, he was sure that attending a local community college wasn’t what she had had in mind. But he wasn’t keen on dating, which he was positive was what she did have in mind. He had considered an art class, but techniques and styles had moved on and he preferred a more traditional approach. He had been talking to Thor whilst he had been running his eye over the prospectus and had just spotted the ‘Introduction to Thor in Norse Culture’ class that was starting that year, when the said god had mentioned something that of course made little sense to Steve. Unlike Tony, who would crack a joke, or Bruce who would apologise before trying to explain to him what they were talking about, Thor would simply continue on with his story, oblivious to the fact that hardly anyone knew what he was talking about.

Fed up with not knowing what dark elves, fire daemons and Sif actually were, Steve decided that best way to figure things out was to take the course. At least then he would have an inkling, even if some of the stories were slightly inaccurate. 

 

Steve had just pulled his note book when the tutor entered the classroom. He was tall, (only an inch or two shorter then Steve) blond and slim, but with a slightly rounded face and looked between twenty-five and thirty. He was dressed in dark pants and a dark blue sweater. He also wore a pair of wire rimmed reading glass, which sat perched on his nose, giving him the air of authority.

The tutor put his bag on to the desk and pulled out a folder which he set down before taking his seat. Then he slowly scanned the room.

“Good evening, my name is Adam Johnson and for this semester we will be looking at the legends that surround Thor and Norse mythology. Now before we begin, this will not be a chance for those here to hero worship Thor, no matter what he has done to defend this planet with the Avengers. We will focus on the stories as they were told of old, not the feats of a single god.” The tutor began. His voice was deep like Thor’s, but much smoother and calmer, a voice that could read audio books and make people fall in love with the story.

His eyes had reached Steve and he froze. Steve could see the brown in his eyes as he stared at him and it felt like forever, but only a moment passed before his eyes were moving again around the room.

“Very well, then today we will be looking at the history behind the religion and those that worshipped it. But first, a roll call, to see that our number is complete.”

Adam then began to read out the list of names of those who had signed up for the class. There were three missing and he raised an eyebrow when Steve answered under the name of Carter. Fury had provided him with a false identity when he had first woken up, just in case he wanted to retire from the fight, although Steve couldn’t help wondering if he would have been allowed to. So, he had enrolled under the name of Stephen Carter, in memory of his friend he'd left behind.

Adam cast his eye once more at Steve before opening the laptop on the desk and switched on the projector. The first slide popped up on white board behind him.

“The Origins of the Norse religion are subject to conjecture, but there are strong links to Bronze-age Scandinavia and was primary found in the modern-day counties of Norway, Sweden and Denmark, where it is now referred to as the Old religion...”

 

Steve found himself listening intently to the lecture, making notes. Adam was a good lecturer, providing information in a clear and concise manner, while not boring him to tears with long lists of names and dates. He answered questions and asked a few in return, testing to see how much the group already knew. It also didn’t hurt that Adam’s ass looked good in his pants, even if he prefered brunettes to blonds. 

Steve had always preferred men to women, but as with the many dames Bucky had set him up with before the serum, Steve had no little luck getting anyone he was interested in getting interested in him. When he was just Steve Rogers, they tended to ignore him or beat him up and when he became Captain America, there had been an expectation for him to fulfil the all-American dream of the wife, kids and a white picket fence. He hadn’t tried dating since he woke up, despite Natasha and Tony's encouragement. He was still finding his feet in this new world and didn’t want to complicate matters. It also had something to do with a certain someone he had inadvertently developed a crush on, but that was a dead end, he knew that.

The hour slipped by and all to soon the lecture came to an end. 

“Very well, next week we will look at the Norse Genesis. Before then, I would like everyone to research Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life. And please, do not simply rely on the internet. Books have been used for a millennium for a reason.” With that Adam, who had been packing his notes away, grabbed his bag and, in Steve’s opinion, left the room rather quickly.

Steve couldn’t really think about it too much as one of the other students, Nickie, came over to him to ask if the wanted to join her group for a study date on the homework, to which he agreed. After all, he was more than happy to check out the books while they did the internet searches. It was a win-win for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and Third Lecture

Unfortunately for Steve, New York received a visit from the Hydra Four on the afternoon of his class and he was rather busy stopping them from ripping apart the Avengers Tower to attend. As soon as he was free he sent a text Nickie to pass on his apologies and to get the notes and assignment emailed to him. They met up again during the week to work on an overview on one of the Gods/Goddess from the methodology which they had been assigned by Adam. Much to his surprise, Steve had been given Loki.

Steve researched the God of Mischief from the legend and was shocked that he wasn’t a pure villain he expected him to be. He certainly lived up to his name, pranking the other gods, but he seemed to have been the victim of some horrific acts by the Aesir. Odin's actions with Loki’s twins were unforgivable and would explain some of his actions later. If any of these incidents were true, Steve was appalled that this was what Loki had had to live through before he fell from grace in Asgard.

His actions in the real world seemed just as conflicted. After all the events of the battle of New York, Steve considered him to be little more than a power-hungry villain. But then his actions since his escape from Asgard certainly didn’t follow that. Loki had carried out some minor pranks, targeting the Avengers, but they were not dangerous to the public and from Steve’s point of view, were done to attract Thor’s attention more than anything else. The god had even helped the Avengers when Amora had attacked the planet, claiming that he wasn’t prepared the tolerate another master of magic in the Realm and that Earth was his. Steve had been able to talk to him briefly and found him to be completely different than he was during their fight in Stuttgart. Part of him wished that they had met differently, because he was sure they could at least have been friends. Steve also couldn’t help noticing that the man was gorgeous. 

 

Steve was late to the fourth class and it was Thor’s fault. He had mentioned his class at breakfast and just as he was getting ready to leave. Thor had turned up and asked question after question about the tales of Asgard that the mortals told and he had been shocked about some of the stories that were told. He had no idea that the Captain of his father’s guards, Baldr was portrayed as his brother. Apparently, the man wasn’t as well liked as the stories said either, as he was a hard task master and a bit of a tyrant.  
By the time Steve was free, he was ten minutes late and Adam was always punctual at starting the class on time. He crept in to the lecture room, hoping to slip into a chair at the back unnoticed, but it wasn’t to be.

“I am pleased you could join us, Mr Carter. I hope we are not preventing you from being somewhere more important.” The Tutor’s frustrated voice rang across the room.  
Steve blushed a little as the rest of the class turned to look in his direction. “Sorry, traffic.”

Adam raised an eyebrow and replied “I see. I would take more care in future. You have already missed one class and it would not do to miss any more or you are likely not to achieve a pass. Now let us continue. The term Jotun refers to Giants as a whole. There were two races, those of ice from Jotunheim and those of fire from Muspelheim. Muspelheim is also the home of Surtur but we shall touch on him later in the programme...” 

Steve quickly began taking notes, hoping to catch up on what he missed from the beginning for the lecture from Nickie. However, at the end of the lecture, instead of hurrying off as his normally did, Adam remained behind and called Steve over to him.

“You must forgive my tone earlier. I can be harsh when there is no need.” Adam said, handing Steve a paper copy of his power point, complete with the notes.

Steve was gracious enough to accept his apology. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure I’m on time next week.”

The room had completely emptied at this point and the pair found themselves alone. 

“I have read your assignment on Loki and I must say I was shocked of how open minded you were.” Adam commented, sitting on the table with his arms crossed.

“Wasn’t that what the assignment was, an unbiased look at the god in question. After the things I read, there is no way you couldn’t feel he was justified in some of the actions he took. I mean who ties someone to a rock and lets snake venom burn his eyes out after watching one of his sons murder the other.” Steve shot back.

Adam seemed taken aback by the passion of his position. “Remember, Stephen, these are stories from a very barbaric time. You should not set such store by them.”

“Yeah well, we know the people in those stories are real, so some of them must have some truth. I can't help feeling sorry for Loki, if just one of those were true.” Steve replied, his tone a little angry.

Adam turned to his bag, lifting it from the table. “I doubt he would appreciate your pity. He rained terror on this city and took innocent lives. You of all people know that, Captain Rogers.”

Steve argument that it wasn’t pity died on his tongue. Being called by his real name floored him and it took him a moment to recover. When he did, he said. “When did you know?”

Adam turned back to look at him. “The first day. I was in New York, by the Stark building when the attack happened, so I saw much, including you without your helmet. The others in the class can be fooled by the obvious, but I have a keen eye. Have no fear, I shall not disclose your identity. I also understand if your duty with the Avengers keeps you from attending.”

Steve took off the glasses and smiled. “Thanks. People find it hard to see beyond Captain America, even out of uniform. It been nice just being Steve, even if it is Steve Carter.”

Adam nodded and began to move to the door, when Steve stopped him. “Is there... can I reach you somehow. If I am called away on a mission, I would rather let you know what was going on. I mean it's only another four weeks.”

Adam paused for a moment, clearly thinking, before pulling out a card from his wallet. Steve noted that it had his cell number and personal email address on there, as well as the one that was provided by the college.

“Should you require to contact me, these are seen by no one else.”

Steve smiled again. “Thanks”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Adam set up a study date.

As it happened, the following week, the team received a distress call from Latveria. Doctor Doom had, it seems, gotten in over his head with beings he had summoned from an alternative dimension. When he lost control of the situation, he swallowed his pride and called for help from the Avengers. There was no love lost between them, but Steve wasn’t stupid, any creature that Doom lost control of to the degree that he needed to ask for help was too dangerous to be let loose on Earth. So, he made to call to Assemble.

It the end the beings were sent back to their dimension. Tony made some adjustments that went over Steve’s head to the machine Doom had used to summon them, effectively turning it into a magnet. It literally sucked them back to their dimension, after which Tony fused the controls to stop Doom using it again.

The villain was of course, completely ungrateful. Not only did he not say thank you, he used the opportunity to attempt to capture the Avengers. They found themselves surrounded by Doom bots in the heart of the villain’s lair. It didn’t do him much good as the Avengers knew Doom too well and were more than ready to deal with his trap, taking out a large chunk of his lab while the fought their way to freedom.

It meant that Steve was still sitting in the Quinjet over Europe when his class was taking place and cursed Doom just a little. He emailed Adam with his apology, telling him the real reason for his absence and to his surprise, the reply came with an invitation for a private study session in a coffee shop near to the Tower, to help him catch up on the work he missed. Steve readily agreed and relaxed a little.

 

Steve arrived early to the coffee shop, but found that Adam was already there, having set himself up in a quiet corner away from the crowded main body of the shop and he popped his bag on the table, to alert Adam to his presence.

“Hey Adam, you don’t like being late, do you?” Steve said with a grin.

“I see no value in wasted time. I had so little of it for studying at home, always having to follow my brother’s lead.” Adam replied. He paused then as if he had said something he shouldn’t have, but then continued saying. “I see you have returned unscathed.”

“A few knocks, nothing too bad. Natasha got the worst of it. Ended up with a dislocated shoulder, so she’ll be out for a couple of weeks.” Steve replied. He noticed that Adam didn’t have a drink in front of him. “Would you like a coffee?”

“Thank you. Tea, Assam. Dash of milk, no sugar.” Adam answered briskly.

“Okay.” Steve headed up to the counter and ordered the tea and a straight black coffee for himself. Taking their drinks back to the table, he saw that Adam had his power point notes out. Putting down the cups and sitting down, Steve said. “What are we studying today, then?”

“Loki. He features heavily in the legends and his children are also significant. All the children from Angrboda each have a part to play in Ragnarok. You have looked at the stories that surround him already, which saves us some time, but let’s look at his beginning shall we?”

The next half-hour was spent talking through the legend of Loki's origins, his ascension to become a demi-god, through his blood-oath with Odin, to each of his children and their other parent. They stopped just as they began to reach the beginnings of Ragnarok, which was the subject of the next class.

Steve straightened in his chair, stretching his back. “Ok, what I don’t get is how did the Vikings come up with these stories? Some of it couldn’t be further from the truth.”

Adam narrowed his eyes at Steve seeming to be puzzled by his question. “These are legends, handed down storyteller to storyteller for generations. Tell me then, as you are acquainted with one of their Gods, what is the truth?” 

“Ummmm.” Steve felt a little self-conscious now. After all, this man was an expert on Norse mythology and he was about to tell him one major element was a major error. “Well, all the relationships to be honest. Loki and Odin weren’t blood brothers. Loki was... is Odin’s adopted son. From what Thor has said, he and Loki grew up together from infancy and didn’t know they weren’t related until Thor got banished here, a year before the battle of New York.”

Steve tried to read Adams reaction and as far as he could tell, he wasn’t surprised at Steve's revelation. Which surprised Steve in turn. The man simply shrugged and said.  
“You know more than I, I fear. I have studied all my life, but the truth seems always to have evaded me. But until the government shares the knowledge that we have gained from the rest of the Nine Realms, I must continue with the truths I have.”

Steve could help feeling that Adam wasn’t talking completely about Norse mythology, that there was hidden meaning in his words, but he didn’t know the man well enough to take a guess on what it could be. There was one question he felt comfortable asking.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where are you from? You talk in a very formal way. You remind me of Thor.” Steve asked carefully.

“Captain, you work in the shadows as much as you do in the light. I imagine you have already researched me by now.” Adam replied.

Steve laughed. “Okay,i may have but only a little. I know you came from England about ten years ago, started teaching five years ago and we are your first course with the college. But I served with men and women from England during the war and they didn’t talk like you.” 

Adam paused again, clearly collecting his thoughts. “My parents were from Denmark and English is not my first language. I have retained their mode of speech even if my accent is gone.”

“Ah I see.” Steve said, piecing things together. “Which explains the interest in Norse stories. It's part of your heritage.”

It was Adams turn to laugh, “You have no idea, Steven.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's course comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, from here some of the chapters may be a little shorter and some longer, depending on the scene in question. I am sorry about that, but I prefer to use natural breaks in the story for the chapters rather then a fixed word count per chapter.

The remaining three weeks of the course passed quickly and luckily there was nothing to interfere with Steve attending. They covered Ragnarok in great detail, using two weeks to get through the material. Steve found that he often texted Adam with questions while he was writing his assignments and he felt a little guilty that he had access to the tutor where the others in the class didn’t but there wasn’t much he could do about that. It didn’t help that he found the man very engaging.

They had ended up spending two hours in the coffee shop talking about the course. Steve told Adam everything that Thor had told him about Asgard and the Nine Realms and Adam had listened politely. He reminded Steve however, that Norse mythology wasn’t just about the stories, but the Vikings who believed in them and the presence of Thor and Loki on their world would do little to change the myths or people studying them. Steve found himself agreeing, after all he was doing the same thing though not because he wanted to know more about Leif the Lucky.

They had also talked a little about their personal life. Adam, it seems didn’t get on well with his father and brother, which was why he had left for America. He still ensured he stayed in touch with his mother regularly though. Steve of course told him his history, from skinny and sickly youth, to the symbol of hope, to war hero, to human popsicle. Most of it, Adam, like the rest of the world already knew but there were things about growing up that didn’t make the history books, mostly about Bucky and his antics before war broke out. Steve was certain that he was gaining a good friend, something he wanted to continue after the course was over.

The last week was a written exam which was made up a three essay questions, one on the creation of the Nine Realms, one on the notable characters from the legends and one on Ragnarok. Steve was able to write quite a bit on all the questions and although he didn’t leave himself as much time as he would have liked for the last question, he was still happy overall with what he had written.

Adam cleared his throat. “Very well, that is the end of your allotted time. Let me say that you have been an acceptable class and I will welcome any of you, should you choose to enrol in any future course. Now please bring your papers to my desk and I shall inform you of your results within the fortnight. Good Evening.”

Steve hung back a little as the rest of the class took their papers to Adam. Nickie came over to say goodbye and asked if Steve wanted to go get a drink together. Steve declined politely. Even if he was interested, it wouldn’t be fair to keep up with the lie.

When the last students was going out the door, Steve took off his glasses and brought his own paper to Adam and the man smiled as he took it. “It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Steven.”

“Same.” Steve replied. “Listen I was wondering if you wanted to meet Thor. I know what you said about the stories being more about the people who told them, but he’s one of the men behind it, a man from your country's past and I thought you might like to talk to him, get his perspective on the legends.”

Adam hesitated, clearly uncertain of how to answer him. “It would not be good for us to socialise. If your class mates discovered it, they may call foul play on the result you gain.”

Steve shrugged. “To be honest, I’m not all that bothered what grade I get, that wasn’t what this was about. I just wanted to understand some of the things Thor talks about. It's hard enough being out of my depth with Stark and Banner, without Thor’s rambling as well. But I do understand where you’re coming from. Stark is throwing a party in a couple of weeks, some big fund-raiser for charity and he wants the Avengers there to pull in the crowd. It’ll be after the results are out, so no one will really care.”

Again, Adam paused. Steve could tell he was looking for a reason to refuse. “Please, Adam. Most of the people there will only be interested in Captain America. It will be nice to have someone there who wasn’t hero worshiping me all the time.”

Adam’s face softened. “Very well, but do not contact me until after the I have completed the assessments. You may not care, but I will not have my integrity called in to question, particularly when it is completely untrue.”

Steve let out the breath he had been holding. “Will do. As soon as everything is sorted, I’ll send you the details”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leif the Lucky refers to a Character in the 1928 film, the Viking, which I am assuming that Steve may have watched before the War.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Adam share a moment and Tony is an ass

As promised, Steve got his results exactly two weeks later and was pleased that he got a B overall. As he had said to Adam, it wasn’t the result that mattered, he got what he wanted from the course, but it was nice to get a decent grade at the end.

He didn’t text Adam straight away as Fury sent him on a mission that required complete radio silence and when he got back it was only three days before the event, so he decided to quickly text Adam with the details, to which Adam confirmed that he would be able to come. 

 

They arranged to meet up an hour before the event was due to start at the same coffee shop they had used for their study date. As before, Adam was waiting in the same corner out of the way. This time however, he had the drinks sat on the table. Steve saw that he was dressed in an impeccable black suit, with a bottle green shirt underneath. It put Steve’s t-shirt and jeans to shame but then he was going to be getting changed at the event anyway. 

Steve smiled as he approached and took his seat opposite. “Hi.”

Adam nodded in welcome. “I was surprised not to hear from you sooner. I was beginning to think you were considering not continuing our association.”

“No, no. I was dealing with something. Not Avengers, but important. I was dark for the last week or so.” Steve explained. He didn’t go into too much detail. It was one thing Adam knowing about the Avengers. SHIELD was a different thing altogether and the less Adam knew the better for everyone.

Adam simply nodded, accepting his explanation. “Well then, what am I to expect from this evening? Will you comrades think it odd that bring a male companion rather than a female paramour?”

“I can’t imagine them saying much. I mentioned that you were my tutor and that you were interested in meeting Thor. They know I’m not dating anyone so bringing a friend instead is not that big of a deal.” Steve replied with a shrug, taking a mouthful of the coffee Adam had bought. It was just how he liked it and he was a little surprised that he remembered from their study date.

Adam seemed a little surprised by Steve's statement. “We are friends?”

Steve frowned. “Well, I was hoping so. I mean I think we get on pretty well. That's if you’re okay with that.”

Adam looked at his hands as they gripped his cup. “I have had few friends in my life. Those from my home preferred my more outgoing brother. It wasn’t helped that I was viewed with mistrust as I preferred my studies to more strenuous activities. I am unused to people offering their hand as willingly as you have.”

“I never had many friends from before the ice. There was Bucky and we were like brothers. He was there for me when I wasn’t like this. And Peggy after he died. After I woke up, I was alone. I was this figure, this shining example that no one wanted to get too close to. I mean when we first met, the Avengers were a mess. But we’re getting there slowly. So, I know what you mean. And I want to be your friend, if you’ll have me.”

Adam looked up again and Steve swore for a moment his eyes were green, but they were certainly brown a second later. “Yes, Steven, I would be pleased to call you my friend.”

 

By the time the pair arrived at the event, it was crowded, bright and very loud. Steve led Adam to the rear entrance where they were met by Happy, Tony’s head of security, who waved them through while using both his arms to keep the sea of women from pushing past him to reach the attractive Captain.

The first person they ran into was Natasha, who was dressed a black cat suit, similar to the one she worn on missions. “Boy, are you in trouble Steve. Tony is going mad and as fun as it is to watch, you better get your kit on.”

Steve scowled. “Tony’s the one who wanted us in uniform, I would have been happier in a shirt and tie. Which he can wear under his suit. Anyway, Nat this is Adam. Adam, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.”

With that, Steve hurried off to the make-shift dressing room that was set up behind the stage. He turned as he entered the dressing room and saw Nat leading to Adam to the main table where he would be seated with Pepper and Jane. Both were really friendly, and he felt comfortable leaving him with them while he was stuck with whatever Tony had planned. 

 

Steve had just finished his speech of thanks to all the guests and he had passed the floor to Tony to run the actual fund-rising part of the night. He hadn’t told anyone what the plan was, saying that it was meant to be a surprise.

Tony stepped out of his armoured suit and he was wearing a regular Tux. “Okay, people. Time to pull out your wallets and pocketbooks as we want to raise as much money for the New York Reconstruction Fund with an Avengers Auction. Each lot is an experience with myself, Hawkeye, Thor, the Black Widow and our very own Captain America. Let’s start with mine. A ride on Auto pilot in my suit.”

Steve's head snapped to the side to look at Tony, who had opened the bidding for his lot at ten thousand dollars. Now he knew why Tony hadn’t said anything, because had he known that Steve would have refused. He noticed that he hadn’t included the Hulk. Anything with the Other Guy would be a massive risk to the public. 

Steve looked at Nat who also didn’t look happy, but they both knew they couldn’t do a thing about it. Tony knew that by doing it this way, he had committed them. The only satisfaction Steve got was that when it was all over, Nat was going to crucify him for putting her in this position.

Tony’s lot went for fifty thousand dollars and the flight with Thor went for just as much. After that, was an archery lesson with Clint which sold for twenty thousand dollars. 

“And now we come to main event. The last two lots are dinner for two with either Black Widow and Captain America. Shall we open Black Widow at twenty-five thousand dollars?”

Natasha began glaring at those who were bidding but it did little good as the bids soon hit fifty thousand and finally topped at eighty thousand dollars, the winner a single Senator whom Tony had invited.

“Now, Ladies, empty your pocket books, because the final lot has arrived. We have the Hero from World War Two and the battle of New York. Who will open the bidding for Dinner for two with Captain America at thirty thousand.”

Steve kept a straight face as the bidding rose, flying past fifty, then seventy-five thousand. He reminded himself that it was charity, that this was going to help people, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to yell as Tony for his prank.

“A hundred and Twenty thousand. Do I hear more? You’ve seen him ladies, he is very charming as well as dashingly handsome. Thank you, madam one twenty-five. Any more? One Twenty-Five once, one Twenty-five twice. Sold to Miss Amber Mathews for one hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars.”

Steve sighed in relief that this farce was finally over. All he had to do now was get through the dinner.

 

“No Tony, you don’t get to decide these things without discussing it with us first.” Steve growled when they finally got off the stage.

“Come on, it'll be a bit of fun. You never know, you might like her and actually think about dating. The ninety-year-old virgin doesn’t make a good film title.” Tony replied casually as he set his suit to fold away once more into the form of a case.

Steve bit his tongue for a moment to stop himself from swearing, “My relationships are none of your business. When I’m ready and when I meet the right person, I’m certain you'll know about it. So, keep me out of your blind dates in future.”

Steve, knowing that he was unlikely to make Tony see sense, turned and left the dressing room. He had gotten out of his uniform, not really in the mood to shake hands with the people Tony had invited, all of whom would be rich and only interested in the benefit that they would get from a picture with Captain America could give them. Plus, he wanted to avoid his ‘date’ as he had spoken to her briefly to set up their dinner the following week.

Instead he headed over to the table where they were meant to be eating to find Adam. He was engaged in conversation with Pepper and he looked up and smiled as Steve sat down next to him.

“Steve, I am so sorry, I had no idea that Tony was going to pull something like this or I would have stopped him…….Or at least warned you first.” Pepper said. She clearly was just as annoyed with her partner as Steve was.

Steve sighed, relaxing a little now he was out of the public's attention. “Don’t worry about it, it wasn’t your fault. It was for charity, so I can’t complain too much."

Adam was grinning. “Between the anger that was on both yours and Miss Romanoff’s faces, I believe Mr Stark is lucky to escape unscathed.”

That made Steve laugh, brightening his mood. “Well I know Nat hasn’t got to him yet, so the night is still young. By the way have you managed to talk to Thor yet? He was the first out here.”

Adam nodded. “He arrived to whisk Miss Foster away. She informed us that they had originally intended to visit one of her colleagues, a Miss Lewis. Thor decided that he would take her immediately.”

“Damn. Sorry, he does that. I did mention that I wanted him to meet you, but he must have forgotten.”

Adam simply smiled again. “It is of no matter. It shall keep for another day. Now, Steven, tell me of your new lady friend.”

Steve groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs a friend after his Dinner Date.

Steve had a headache, a bad one. Given that the effects of the serum normally got rid of things like this in moments, it was a testament to how bad this evening had gone. Had he known, he would have insisted that Tony cancel and give the girl her money back. It also meant he wasn’t in the mood to go back to the tower and face the music over how well his ‘date’ had gone. He was certain they didn’t want to hear the truth right now.

So, he was standing out in front of an unfamiliar apartment block, dressed in a smart suit and working up the courage to ring the bell. This could go either of two ways. Still, there was only one way to find out. He pressed the bell to apartment C.

A few moments later a voice replied, sounding more than a little surprised. “Hello?”

“Hey, Adam, it’s Steve.”

“Steven? How did you know where I lived”? The surprised reply came back.

“I may have cheated a little.” Steve suddenly felt very guilty. “Look, I shouldn’t have come. It was a mistake. I’ll text you okay.”

Steve turned away from the door and was about to leave, when heard a buzz and the sound of the door unlocking. He smiled a little and headed up stairs to the apartment to where Adam was standing on the landing, the apartment door closed behind him and Steve could tell he wasn’t in the clear just yet.

“Cheated how, Steven?” Adam asked, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“I got JARVIS to find your address from the College employment records.” Steve looked a little sheepish. “I guess some of this spy stuff is rubbing off on me. I didn’t think you would mind as you know I’ve already checked up on your background.”

“That was before you claimed my friendship. It was my understanding such things came with trust.” Adam sneered. “Who is this Jarvis?”

“Tony’s computer. Runs the tower as well as Stark Industries. He’s certainly easier to talk to than Tony is sometimes.” Steve explained. “And I am sorry. I do trust you, I just didn’t think.”

Adam nodded slowly and seemed to relax. “I accept your apology. Next time you wish something of me, ask. If I may ask, why are you here? Was it not your romantic engagement tonight?”

It was Steve’s turn to scowl. Adam snorted. “I see. Then I believe you would benefit from some coffee.”

Adam turned and opened the door, leading them into his apartment. The sitting room-cum-kitchen was simply but elegantly decorated, a beautiful mix of bold colours on the walls with soft furnishings around the room. Adam indicated that Steve should sit down on the couch when he went to the kitchen to make tea and coffee and when he finished, he brought in the drinks and took a seat in the single seater.

“I may assume that the evening did not progress as Stark planned.” Adam asked as he took a mouthful of his tea.

“Hardly. She was more interested in being seen with me and what her Daddy was going to buy her next, than having something approaching conversation with me. She was nearly twenty-five and I don’t think she's worked a day in her life.” Steve huffed. He hated people who were superficial. It was something Tony could be guilty of on occasion, but he knew that there was much more to the man then he sometimes portrayed.

“I take it she did not appeal to you.” Adam commented.

“Not really. I want something more than just looks. I’m sure that she’s a nice girl away from the paparazzi, but she wasn’t going to really attract me anyway.”

“I’m sure that you will find someone that is more to your tastes, Steven.” Adam said, reaching out to rest a hand on his arm.

Steve wasn’t sure what to say, but was saved the problem of finding an answer by a message on his phone. He might have ignored, but it had the tones used by JARVIS and SHIELD. He pulled it from his pocket and read it.

“I’m sorry, I’ve got to go. It’s the call to assemble.” Steve said as he downed his coffee and stood as he smiled apologetically.

Adam rose with him. “I understand. Remain safe my friend, and remember Steven. Should you require something of me, you have but to ask.”

Steve nodded again and ran from the apartment, getting on his phone to find out the situation and arrange transport to where he needed to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an appearance and Steve thinks how his friendship with Adam is developing

Over the next few months, the friends saw each other regularly, with Steve often going to Adam’s apartment when he needed some space from the other Avengers, Tony in particular. Not that Tony was a problem as such, but he continued to pester Steve about him dating. After the disastrous auction dinner, Tony had tried to set Steve up on three other blind dates, each one he managed to avoid, the last time because of Loki. 

It had been half hour before his lunch time date, when the report came in that the god was playing around with weather in Central Park. One moment it was sunny, the next it was snowing, the next a full-on rainstorm. The weather events were very local and over before it could cause major problems, but he still needed to be stopped just in case he decided to do something worse. The Avengers arrived to see Loki sitting on a bench, watching the park goers running from cover to cover, taking advantage of the unpredictable breaks in the weather.

When he spotted the Avengers, Loki smiled and waved. He snapped his fingers and once more the weather was sunny, as the weather report this morning had promised. Thor of course gave chase, hoping to catch his brother the give him a piece of his mind. Loki gave them a good run for their money, duplicating himself, forcing them to split up. Steve followed one Loki into an underpass, but ground to a halt when he saw that Loki had stopped and turned to face him. The God smiled and for a moment, Steve felt sure that he was reminded of someone else. 

“You are most welcome, Steven.” Loki said, before vanishing into thin air.

Steve stood staring where Loki had been, when the others reported that Loki’s duplicates had disappeared. Clean-up didn’t take that long and Steve got back to the Tower to find a message on his phone from his date, telling him that she wasn’t prepared to be put second to anything and not to bother contacting her again. Steve smiled and made a mental note to thank Loki the next time he saw him.

 

Adam also became a regular at the Avengers social events, when people like Pepper, Jane or Rhodey joined them. As the former air-force pilot was often included by Tony, nobody thought anything of it when Steve invited his friend rather than a girlfriend as Thor did. 

Adam went out of his way to make himself agreeable, but couldn’t resist having a little fun with them. His main target was Tony, which Steve believed may have been a little revenge on his behalf, and Thor. The pair had talked briefly about Norse legends versus Asgardian history, but while Thor was determined to prove Adam wrong on every point, Adam once more repeated that he studied the legends passed down as a study of the Vikings themselves. As a result, Adam tended to avoid Thor, claiming that he didn’t want to cause trouble, even when he played his jokes on him. 

 

The more time he spent around Adam the more he found he liked the man. While he tended to prefer brunets to blonds, it was his personally that attracted Steve most. During the course, Adam was quick-witted and didn’t suffer fools gladly, but wasn’t condescending when someone needed genuine help. Now Steve knew that he was kind and had a great sense of humour. They both also preferred a much quieter pace of life, liking books over TV, sitting together and simply talking. 

Steve knew he still carried a bit of a crush for someone else, but the chances were so remote of anything happening, that he knew it was best that he move on and he was certain that he could do that with Adam. 

He knew from a vague comment once that Adam was interesting in men, but what bothered Steve most was the question of if he was willing to take their friendship and cross the line into a full relationship. He had come to value him and didn’t want to risk losing that, but he had this feeling that Adam might be open to more. Adam very often stayed close to Steve, particularly if Tony was trying to set him up again. Then there was the time Adam had taken his hand to show him something. Steve was sure that Adam had rubbed his thumb over his knuckle before he let go. There were also times when he caught him staring at him. Sometimes, he would look away when Steve caught him, sometimes they shared a look.

Of course, it didn’t help that Adam was not as open about himself as Steve might have liked. To be fair, there were things that Steve couldn’t tell him but that was nearly all related to SHIELD and was out of his control. Adam as far as he knew had no restrictions and yet he was still very private about certain things. There had been the odd occasion when he hadn’t replied for days when Steve had texted him. Steve never pushed for a reason why nor did he invade his privacy again, but it still nagged at him when it happened and worried about if Adam was in trouble that he didn’t want to talk about. But he would turn up again, unscathed and happy, so Steve pushed the worry aside every time.

Despite all of that, Steve wanted to try and see if Adam was interested. There was a party planned the following Friday night, assuming that no one took it upon themselves to cause trouble. Steve hoped that the relaxed nature of the party and with the rest of the Avengers distracted, he could take a chance and see what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes a massive step with Adam and everything changes

The party was in full swing by the time Adam had arrived. He had told Steve he was going to be at a faculty meeting, but would get there as soon as he could. Steve spotted him and thought he looked hot in a tight shirt and jeans which left little to the imagination. He quickly excused himself from the conversation he was having with Rhodey, who had also spotted Adam. The fact that Steve was interested in his former tutor hadn’t escaped anyone’s notice, apart from Tony’s, who as a general rule was oblivious to anything except what he wanted.

“Hey, you made it.” Steve said as he approached. “You were late, I was getting worried.”

“Forgive me. The meeting ran over longer than I anticipated. I fear that interest in my course has waned and it will not be placed on the academic timetable for next semester." Adam replied, with a slight shrug.

“I’m sorry. So, will you be carrying on working at the college?” Steve asked, placing his hand on his arm.

“I only really began teaching as I had become lonely in my studies. I was looking for companionship, even if it were only a single class once a week with a limited number of students. I found what I was seeking.” Adam said, glancing at Steve.

Steve smiled. He hoped that that meant he was right about Adam. Still that could wait for later as Nat came over and dragged them to mingle with the rest of the guests.

 

Things were starting to wind down and many of the guests had left when Steve was finally able to get Adam on his own again. It seemed that every time he got the chance, Tony wanted him to meet someone else. He even tried once more to introduce him to another potential girlfriend. He felt a little sorry for the poor woman who looked just as uncomfortable as Steve felt and they separated politely as soon as they could.

Steve found Adam standing on the balcony, looking over the city. For some reason, when Adam visited the tower, he would rarely come up to the penthouse. He preferred staying in the more relaxed sitting room of Steve’s apartment or the TV room when they were together with the other Avengers. Now he seemed to be lost in thought.

Steve touched his arm. “Hey, penny for them.”

Adam turned sharply. Once seeing Steve, he relaxed, but looked confused over what Steve had said.

“I was wondering what you were thinking?” Steve said. “It looked important.”

Adam sighed. “Painful memories that I can never escape. It is not important. Tell me, why are you not within?”

“Things are settling down, so I was just checking you were okay.” Steve took in a few breaths, trying to steady his nerves. “Adam, we get on pretty well, don’t we?”

Again, Adam looked confused. “You are my closest friend, Steven. I value you greatly.”

“Friend, yeah. What about more than that? Do you think things could be different?” Steve tried. His hands were getting clammy and he was sure Adam could hear his knees knocking.

“Steven, I…. are you suggesting what I believe you are? You cannot be interested in me in an intimate way?” Adam looked shocked at the very idea.

Steve considered trying to answer the question but decided that action would work better for him than words. He reached out and before Adam could react, wrapped his hand behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

At first the kiss was very chaste as Steve waited for Adam’s reaction. He seemed frozen to the spot, shocked by his friend’s actions. Steve was just starting to feel like he had made an awful mistake, when Adam relaxed and his hands dropped to Steve's hips, pulling him closer. His eyes closed as he let himself be caught up in the kiss. Steve took this as encouragement and he parted his lips, allowing his tongue to touch the edge of Adam’s bottom lip.

Adam gasped at the contact. He pulled back slightly and whispered. “Steven.”

“Adam.” Steve reply and it all went horribly wrong.

Adam’s eyes snapped open and he let go of Steve, backing away a few feet. “Steven. We cannot……I cannot do this.”

Steve tried to take a few steps closer, but Adam backed away again maintaining this distance. “What’s wrong?” Steve asked, confused and worried. “If I’ve read this wrong, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. Your friendship is too important to me.”

Adam looked devastated. “You have done nothing unwanted. I….There are things……I must go. Please forgive me, I should never have allowed myself to become attracted to you. I ask you please do not follow me, I must be alone.”

Adam turned and hurried thought the door into the main room. Steve wasn’t sure what to do, but respected Adam’s request. He took up his friend's former position, looking out over the city until Nat found him an hour later.

“Hey, Cap. Where’s Adam? I expected him still to be here.” She asked. She could tell by the way held his shoulders that something had happened, and her gut said it wasn’t good.  
“Yeah he headed out a while ago. Not sure why?” Steve replied flatly.

“Steve, did something happen? Did he turn you down?” Nat asked gently. She wouldn’t have asked normally, but Steve was definitely upset.

Steve turned to face her. He wasn’t surprised that she would pick up on his attraction or that it had gone very badly, she was a master spy after all and they missed nothing.

“I just don’t know. It was going well, I know he likes me too, but he said he couldn’t. Not why, just that he couldn’t.” 

“I’m sorry, Steve. Give him time. Maybe it’s something he can work out. If not, I’m sure Tony could find some nice young men for you to refuse to date.”

Despite how crap he felt, Nat's attempt at humour made him snort a little. She was right. All he could do was wait and hope for Adam to come around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets up with Adam and the truth shakes his world

Steve gave Adam a couple of days before he texted, asking if he was okay. It took nearly a week for Adam to reply and when he did, it was request that they meet at their coffee shop during the busy lunch time trade. This confused Steve as Adam always liked it when the shop was quieter in the mid-afternoon, almost always ensuring that he could have the quiet corner. But he wasn’t going to complain as it meant that Adam was at least willing to talk to him.

 

Steve arrived at the coffee shop on time and as he expected, Adam was already there. He had even managed to get their usual table. What was a surprise was the table around it were empty, even though the shop was busy as customers were standing as they talked to their companions. He suddenly didn’t feel ready to talk to him and as he could see that Adam didn’t have a drink, he went to the counter, getting Adam his tea. This time however rather than coffee, Steve got the same. He was sure that he needed something to calm him and coffee would be a bad move.

Finally ready, Steve walked to the table and sat down. Adam didn’t seem surprised and he guessed that he had spotted him. He still couldn’t believe that the tables around them were empty as the shop was heaving.

“Good afternoon, Steve. Thank you meeting me. I must apologise for leaving in such a poor manner the last time we spoke. I wish to clear the air.” Adam began, his face so stiff that Steve couldn’t read anything from it at all.

Steve tried to smile reassuringly, hoping to put his friend at ease. “I would have come no matter what, you had me so worried. I’m surprised that you wanted to meet here. I would have thought you would want the privacy of your apartment.”

Adam glanced away before looking at Steve again. “Normally I would agree, but this time, I believe it would be best in public. I assure you, you will understand in time.”

“Okay.” Steve said. “Adam, why did you run? If I was crossing the line, you could have just told me. We would have been alright, I know we would have been.”

As Steve watched, he could tell that Adam’s composure was seconds away from cracking. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but he reached out and took his hand, which had been resting on the table. “I like you a lot and I was sure you liked me that way too. I still am. So, what is that’s making you hold back?”

“My feelings are irrelevant; Steven and it is not wise that you should pursue me. My past is an obstacle too great to overcome. When you know the truth, you will turn from me as all the others in my life have.” Adam replied as he slipped his hand from Steve, bringing it into his lap under that table and out of reach. Steve heard his voice break a little as he spoke, and he knew that Adam didn’t want to push him away, not really.

“What is it? What can be that bad? I mean is there someone your trying to move on from? Because, I’ll be honest, so am I. I’ve wanted someone for a while now, but he will never look at me that way. And it doesn’t mean that my feelings for you are no less strong or real. I’m sure whoever is in your past, we can move past both of them together.”

Adam laughed but Steve knew it wasn’t a happy one. “The person in my past is not someone I can simply walk away from. Would you like to know the truth? Would you like the know the person you claim to have feelings for? Very well, Captain America. You shall see all.”

Before Steve’s eyes, Adam began to change. His wide shoulders and broad chest began to slim, become more lean and slender, but no less powerful. He also grew a little taller, so now he would be taller than Steve when standing. His face also slimmed, the cut of his jaw sharpened and the stubble around his chin vanishing to show smooth skin. His eyes lightened into a deep green and his hair lengthened, changing to raven-black.

Steve stared, then jumped up from his seat, the chair screeching on the floor as it shot back. Sitting at the table with him, wasn’t Adam, the friend whom he had opened up to. Sitting there was Loki, official supervillain, and his crush.

Steve subconsciously reached for his phone to alert the other Avengers, but stopped short. He glanced around him, noting the civilians that filled the shop. Now he understood why Adam…..Loki had chosen a public place. He also noted that none of the other patrons had so much as looked at the commotion coming from their corner.

“They do not see us, nor hear us. To all but us, this area is restricted, full of stacked chairs. Please Steve, sit. I mean you no harm, you have my word of honour.” Loki said, no longer the deep rumble Steve associated with Adam.

Steve paused from a moment, but found he couldn’t sit down and play nice. “You don’t know the meaning of the word. What were you looking to gain from this? Inside information on the Avengers? Or just to have a joke at my expense, show your fellow villains how easy it is to fool Steve Rogers.”

“Neither, I assure you. While I understand why my word holds little sway with you at this moment, Steven, I never intended to make a fool of you. I meant what I said, I have come to value you as no other since my Mother. And the Avengers have no interest for me, other than to torment Thor. Nothing I have heard or seen has been given to the others, even if I did communicate with them.” Loki said, a little calmer it seemed, now that his secret was out.

Steve’s mind was whirling, not sure what to believe with what he was hearing. All he knew for sure what that it wasn’t Adam sitting there and he focused on that. “I………What……How can you expect me to believe anything you say. You have lied to me, made me… I have to go.”

Steve didn’t wait for a reply, but turned and left the shop, making a few customers jump as he seemed to come from nowhere. Loki's voice followed him as he left, however.

“It seems that not everything can be overcome united after all, Captain.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to decide what he should do next for the best of everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok from this point I will be referring to both Loki and Adam as the same person. the difference in name will reflect who they are around and which face he is wearing. I apologise if this gets confusing

Steve was fortunate that the next few days were quiet. The other Avengers, even Tony seemed to get that his mood was low and gave him some space. They simply put it down to a fight with Adam as they were still unaware of the truth.

Steve couldn’t understand why he hadn’t told them Adam's real identity. At first, he put it down to shame that he had been easily fooled by Loki’s subterfuge. But then he remembered that Loki had fooled them all. They had all talked to Adam during the months that Steve had known him and not one of them, not even Thor who he had grown up with, knew who he really was. In the end Steve decided that he didn’t tell anyone because right now, he simply didn’t want to.

What Steve had to figure out what he was going to do, knowing what he knew. He knew that the standard orders were to bring Loki in and return him to Asgard to continue his life sentence. The truth of the matter was a different story. Odin, after accepting that Loki's compliance with the Chitauri was a result of mental and physical abuse, sentenced him to imprisonment rather than death. After Loki escaped after only a few weeks to Earth, Thor arrived to inform him that Odin had washed his hands of him and he would be left on Earth to his own devices as long as he caused no major trouble. SHIELD also accepted Loki’s extenuating circumstances. Their unofficial position was as long as he assisted the Avengers as required, they would allow Thor to deal with him if he was caught after one of his pranks.

Not everyone agreed with that position. Clint had more reason than most to hate Loki after taking control of him the way that he had. Steve and Nat often had to remind him not kill Loki when he was on a mission with them. Then there was Tony. He made it clear that he would never forgive Loki for Coulson’s death. If Tony had his way, he would be locked up in a high security prison somewhere, never to be seen again. Even Thor felt his father had been too lenient on Loki, that he should be reined in more tightly. None of this helped Steve if he wanted to pursue a relationship. That, of course, was the biggest question. What did he want? Yes, he had been attracted to Loki, but if presented with the opportunity would he have actually done anything about it.

His first reaction was no, as Loki was someone who couldn’t be trusted. But as the days passed, Steve began to question that reaction. He asked himself what Adam had done to him. Certainly nothing evil. He had plenty of chances to attempt to control him or assassinate him while they been around each other. All he had done was support Steve and be a good listener when required. 

He realised that everything he knew about Loki had come from their interaction in Stuttgart, a brief conversation during a mission and what Thor had told him. It wasn’t anywhere near enough to consider starting a relationship. But while he had been Adam, Steve had been able to get to know him without prejudice. While Loki had attracted him physically, Adam had changed that attraction into something that could be more.

The final straw was how much he missed Adam/Loki. It was nearly two weeks since he had spent any quality time with his friend, not counting the eventful meeting at the coffee shop. The way it had filled a hole in his life, but unlike the hole left when Bucky died, this was emptiness where his heart should be. It was growing bigger every day, it but was also one that could be healed very easily. 

He realised that his decision had been made the moment he didn’t tell the Avengers the truth, that all he had been doing was convincing himself that it was the right one. Now he just hoped it wasn’t too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tried to resolve the situation with Loki

Loki paced around the sitting room of his apartment, wondering what he was still doing here. It had been several days since he revealed the truth to Steve and he knew the longer he remained, the greater the chance that SHIELD would knock down his door to take him into custody. He knew the risk he had taken by telling Steve who he really was, but in his heart, he had hoped the super-soldier would forgive him and they could start afresh. Steve’s reaction in the Coffee shop told him there was little chance of that happening and he needed to protect himself. So why was he still here?

The knock on his door stopped Loki in his tracks. Hardly anyone knew he was here. He cursed. This was it, on the other side of the door were armed agents ready to take him to a holding cell. He knew he could simply teleport away, escape without anyone knowing he had been there, but something made him hesitate. 

“Adam. It’s me, Steve. I’m alone, I swear.” Steve’s voice came through the door.

Loki steeled himself. He believed Steve when he said he was alone, but that didn’t mean this was going to be pleasant. After taking a moment to change his appearance, Adam opened that door, to find Steve, as expected, completely alone.

Steve looked him up and down, before asking. “Can I come in?”

“It would depend.” Adam replied. “Are you here to take me into your custody?”

“No, I would hardly come alone to do that. I just want to talk, see if we can’t sort this out. Please.” Steve answered. Adam nodded and allowed Steve past him into the apartment. Once the door was shut, Steve continued. “Any chance you could not look like that. I would rather talk to the real you, as long as you were okay with that?”

“Would you rather not see the one you kissed?” Adam sneered. “Given that you called that name, I assumed that this is who you would prefer to speak to.”

Steve wasn’t put off by Adam’s tone. “I thought you'd prefer your neighbours not to know your real name. I can’t see some of them being too happy about living in the same block as you.”

Adam couldn’t fault his logic and he nodded, conceding the point. Without a word he changed his form and much to Loki’s surprise, Steve seemed to look happier at the sight. He watched as his former friend walked into the kitchen and made tea for the both of them. Bringing the drinks back into the sitting area, Steve put both cups down before taking his normal seat on the couch. Loki decided to see what Steve would do and sat next to him, rather than in the arm chair as usual. Steve didn’t bat an eyelid.

Loki was thrown by Steve's behaviour and needed to get the upper hand once more. “Why are you here, Steven? I believe I understood your feelings the last time we spoke and, yet you are here, moving around my residence as if nothing has changed.”

“Trust me” Steve replied. “Things have changed. It’s just I’ve had time to think about what has happened and I think there are things we need to iron out before we can move forward.” He took a sip of tea. “This stuff is really growing on me.”

Loki didn’t know how to reply and picked up his own tea and waited for Steve to explain why he was here.

Steve set his cup down after a moment. “I want to say I’m sorry for the way I reacted in the Coffee shop. I won’t say it was unwarranted, but I may have been extreme. I should have given you the chance to explain why you did what you did.”

Loki considered a biting reply, but he knew that could be his only chance to a least achieve a level of peace with Steve. “You had the right to be angry. You opened your heart to someone only to find that they were not as they appeared. I went through a similar experience and have been unable to forgive.”

“Your father?” Steve asked.

Loki nodded. “I should have learned from his example.”

“So why this disguise? What was the point of pretending to be a college tutor?”

This comment rankled Loki a little. “I didn’t pretend. I was gainfully employed in the role and my knowledge made me more than suitable for the task required. Did you find my teaching substandard?”

It was Steve's turn to be on the back foot. “Okay, bad choice of words. You did hide behind the face of a college tutor, at least.”

Loki calmed himself.

“What I told you before Steven was no lie, in fact very little of our conversations were. I sought companionship. Loki the murderer of hundreds on the streets of New York, could hardly expect the common folk to welcome him with open arms. My brother barely looks at me, even when I give you aid. And as for the rest of your team. Only you pitied me enough to speak to me like an intelligent being. I spent years alone while in the company of many, but it was solitude I experienced here. It is not something I found pleasant.”

Steve frowned. “I didn’t pity you, I was trying to be friendly, to show you that your help was appreciated. It was the first time I saw that you were not who you were the first time we met.”

“Whatever your reason the fact remained that I have no one. So I decided to learn more about this realm and I wondered how your people really viewed us. I was shocked to see how our history had been distorted and the more I learned the more I sort out. Then I saw the advertisement for the position of tutor and knew I could put my knowledge to good use. It was a simple matter to create Adam Johnson. And what did I find when I enter my class for the first time. Captain America, also trying to be someone he was not. I felt the Norns hated me.”

Steve thought back to the first lecture and smiled as the pieces now fitted into place. “Now I think about it, horrified would fit nicely with the look on your face. No wonder your practically ran from the room.”

“I run from nothing, Captain.” Loki snapped. “It was simply self-preservation to leave before you called for assistance. When I was not apprehended, I surmised that I was safe and returned to teaching. Your continued attendance interested me, so I was happy when you wished to continue our friendship. Of course, after you expressed your interest I couldn’t find it in me to maintain my deception, so you could understand why it could never be.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me who you were in the first place?” 

Loki laughed a bitter laugh. “Do you expect me to believe that you would have simply accepted that I meant no harm, that I was merely interested in your company.”

Steve smiled. “I'll never find out. But I do believe you. You had every opportunity to hurt me or the others and you didn’t.” 

Loki stood and took a few steps away, before turned around. “What is the point of this discussion? Why continue this futile exercise? I deceived you, I tricked you into becoming attached to me. Should you not leave me to return to your friends. now that you have your explanation.”

Steve stood and said. “I didn’t come here for an explanation. I came here to invite you to dinner.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes it clear what he wants from Loki

Steve almost laughed out loud at Loki’s gawping face. He realised that this must have been the last thing he had expected to happen. He hadn’t really planned further then talking to Loki and the invitation had slipped out. Still now that he’d said it, he knew that's what he wanted anyway. 

“You wish to take me to dinner?” Loki stammered. 

“Yes, why is that so unusual? I like you, I think I made that clear.” Steve said, trying to get closer.

“You are attracted to Adam. He is whom you wish to continue your romance and I fear that is not something I am willing indulge you in.” Loki snapped as he morphed into the blond for a moment. “Is he not more attractive to you than I? Or the other lover you wished to pursue but couldn’t.”

Steve couldn’t stop himself this time. He laughed while shaking his head. “It was you, you idiot. You were the person I wanted to move on from. I've always found you attractive, your hair, your eyes. Yes, Adam was handsome but all he did was let me get to know you better, something I didn’t think you would ever let me do.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, but he still took a step closer to Steve. “So you were going to use me to get over you infatuation of me?”

“No, I wouldn’t have started something with you if I didn’t think it could have been real. Well, with him. Look, I don’t think there is a right answer to any of this. All I know is that I want you, not Adam or anyone else.” Steve replied, not really sure what else he could say to convince Loki he was telling the truth. 

Loki searched his eyes, looking for something, anything that could tell him that the man before him was lying. He saw nothing. Whatever had happened before, Steve Rogers, Captain America want, Loki of Asgard, god of chaos.

Taking another step forward, Loki was now only an arm's reach away from Steve once more. “I never imagined for a moment that we could even be more then grudging allies and hidden friends. Each time you told me of the women Stark arranged for you, I feared it would be the one that sparked your interest. It was not until I became jealous of those women that I realised what I was truly beginning to feel for you. It was only your disdain for the ‘dates’ that prevented me from using my magic on Stark to teach him a lesson.”

Another puzzle piece clicked into place for Steve and his eyes went wide. “You…That day in Central Park with the weather. You did that to make sure I couldn’t go on the date. That’s why you said I was welcome when I found you.”

“I thought I could spare you another embarrassing meeting. Was it a mistake?” Loki asked, smiling a little as he was fairly sure he knew the answer.

Steve got to the same place at the same time. Smiling as well, he replied. “No. In fact I’ve been hoping to think of a way to thank you for what you did. Any suggestions?”

Loki took the final step that closed the gap between them. “I may have one or two that might be sufficient reward.” With that, Loki rested his hands on Steve’s hips, pulling him closer still, until their lips met.

 

Steve had never imagined that kissing Loki would have been any different to kissing Adam and yet, even though they were the same person, it couldn’t have been any more different. Maybe it was because he was slightly taller, or that Loki had initiated it, but the kiss felt as if it had more purpose. It certainly had more spark, like Thor was sending his lightening down his spine. Steve quickly responded, one hand threading into Loki’s hair while the other wrapped around his back, as he pressed him in close.

Loki opened his month and Steve's tongue slipped inside, ran along Loki’s, bringing a moan from the other man in the process. Loki in turn, pushed Steve gently, forcing him to step back. The pair however forgot where they were and how close the couch was. Steve's foot caught the leg and he tumbled backwards, finding himself sitting down. Loki, still holding him, came with him and to keep himself upright, lifted one knee to kneel on the couch, so he ended up leaning over Steve.

The pair looked at each other and laughed at their clumsiness. Loki leaned in again to kiss Steve, while reaching down to undo his belt. Steve’s hand came up and stopped him.

“Not now, I’m……..I’ve never done anything like this with anyone. I….I..” Steve stammered, a little embarrassed. 

Loki’s heart beat faster at the knowledge that he could well be Steve’s first when the time was right. “Steven, there is no shame in that. We need not do anything you are unprepared for.”

“I guess you’ve been with lots of people before, I mean a thousand years is a long time.” Steve commented, blushing slightly.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You mistake me for my brother. He enjoyed the pleasures of the bedroom with any woman who would offer, of which there were many. I am more selective both in my teases and whom I could trust to be discrete. The disdain that Asgard has for romantic love between men was not a fabrication. Odin would have been horrified that I took another warrior to my bed. So while I have been intimate with others, it was not something I could indulge myself in more than a few times.”

Steve found Loki’s words reassuring. He pulled Loki in again for a kiss. Loki complied before sitting down next him and wrapped his arms around him, turning so his back could lean on his chest and pull him close. Steve relaxed against Loki, content.

They sat comfortably for a little while, with Loki running his fingers along Steve’s arm, kissing his neck every now and again, making Steve giggle lightly as it tickled. They both knew there were things they needed to talk about, but neither wanted to spoil the moment. It had to come to end though as they couldn’t stay that way forever. 

Steve eased up and after facing Loki, said. “So where do you want to go for dinner? Just don’t say shawarma. Tony is obsessed with it.”

Loki laughed. “It is not a meal that appeals to me. I have sampled most cuisines in this realm and find they all have something to recommend them. I am open to your preference.”

“How about steak?” Steve suggested. “That steak house not far from here was pretty good, simple, quiet. We can talk some more, figure out where we go from here.”

“It is agreeable.” Loki nodded. He and Steve had been there before with Natasha when the three of them had gotten so frustrated with Tony that they needed a break from the tower.

Steve stood, but was surprised that when he turned to offer Loki a hand up, he was looking at Adam once more. He hesitated. Adam saw and stood on his own.

“Steven.” Adam said in his deeper tones. “You know it is impossible for us to been seen together when I am in my true form. At least, like this no one will question us more than any other couple.”

Steve liked hearing him refer to them as a couple, but he hadn’t realised how quickly Adam’s face would become unwelcome to him. Unfortunately, his argument was logical, the Avengers would fight each other to be the first to kill Loki for coming near Steve, he was certain. Still, if he continued as Adam, they could become use to seeing them together and with luck, they would be less likely to kill him if he proved that he wasn’t going to harm Steve or anyone else.

“Yeah, I know. Just wasn’t really ready to see you looking like that so soon. I don’t want to have to hide you forever, just until we are certain that you’ll be safe from the rest of the team.” 

Adam snorted. “That may take many years, if ever.”

“So be it. But I won’t give up trying to change their minds about you.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells the others about his relationship, but not everyone Is happy about it.

Steve was late getting back to the tower that night as dinner had been followed by making out on just inside Loki’s apartment for longer than either realised. The following morning, Adam came over to the tower and the new couple turned up to brunch hand in hand and a smile on Steve’s face.

To say that the other Avengers were shocked at the change in Steve and Adam’s relationship was a understatement with two exceptions. Natasha, of course had already known there was something on the cards between them and was glad that it had reached what was in her opinion, it's natural conclusion. Bruce had also been aware of how close the pair really were and didn’t think it was any of his business, other than being happy for them.

Tony and Clint, while surprised, were happy that Steve had finally found someone he was willing to date, Tony going so far as to change Adam’s security clearance at the tower from welcome guest, to unrestricted access to all areas other than the Avenger's bedrooms (Steve’s not included) and the areas that were Avengers access only, such as the labs.   
Clint shared Bruce's opinion of minding his own businesses, but Tony couldn’t leave a chance to rib Steve alone. So the afternoon after telling the Avengers about Adam, Steve found his bathroom cabinet filled with condoms and KY jelly, while his bedside table held handcuffs and other things that made Steve blush to think about. Not that he wasn’t open minded or not willing to experiment when the time was right, but that was too much when he and Adam hadn’t even had sex yet. The toys were disposed of as obviously as possible so Tony got the message. The rest were stashed away. After all, it didn’t hurt to be prepared.

 

The only one who seemed to have a problem with the new development was Thor. His face was blank when they had told them all and he held back when the others came forward to congratulate them. Remembering what Loki told him about their father’s attitude, Steve was prepared to give him some time to get used to the idea, although he couldn’t really understand why it bothered him. He was certain it would different if he knew that Adam was really Loki, but he didn’t.

After a few weeks the situation didn’t improve. If anything, it got worse. Thor would actively contradict Steve when he was devising strategies and training schedules, questioning his leadership every chance he got. It came to head after Thor had ignored a direct order during a spat the team had with Doom, who was looking for revenge from their recent encounter. Thor decided that he knew better than the orders that Steve had issued. Unfortunately, the result of his actions was the near destruction of a large office building and Clint lying in the med-bay, recovering from injuries from debris falling from the building that Thor sent flying in all directions. It was sheer luck that he also destroyed enough Doombots to force Doom’s withdrawal.

Once the team were back in the tower, Steve, Tony and Natasha rounded on Thor.

“What the hell was that about, Point Break?” Tony yelled. He knew he could be argumentative with Steve’s orders more often than not, but he had never acted in a way that put another member of the team in the med-bay.

“My actions won us the battle, I do not see why you would not be satisfied.” Thor replied offhand.

Natasha got into Thor’s face, making the god step back. After all, there were few who could stand up to the small woman when she was angry. “Clint has three broken ribs and damaged ligaments in his knee because you have a problem following Cap’s strategy. I’m telling you now, get over it. Because the next time you get someone I care about hurt, there will be a god’s blood on my ledger.”

Steve watched as Natasha stormed off to join Bruce in the med-bay before looking back to stare at Thor. Tony glanced between the two other men before he decided to make himself scarce too.

“So, is Nat right? Is this personal, Thor? Because if it is, I need to know now.” Steve asked, his hands in his belt, hopefully showing Thor he wasn’t intimidated by him.  
Thor pulled himself up to his full height. “You are not worthy of leading the Avengers, Rogers. To take another man to your bed, it is a grave dishonour.”

Steve forced himself to remember that this was years of ingrained prejudice talking. “So, you don’t have a problem with what I’m telling you to do, but with who I may or may not be sleeping with. You think the fact I have a lover who is a man, I must not know what I’m doing when I lay out the mission plan.”

“Your judgement is in question Captain. Your behaviour is womanly to take from another man. It is a perversion and I cannot respect a warrior who is Argr.” Thor boomed, trying to prove he was the better man.

Steve shook his head. “So how have I changed since you found out I was involved with Adam. I mean I’ve always been attracted to other men, its not something that has happened overnight. So in the last three weeks how have I become less qualified to lead this team?”

“You…..You…..” Thor stammered. “Your behaviour is unseemly.”

“How? Give me one damn good reason why me sleeping with Adam makes me any less capable of making the decisions that I have been since the battle of New York.” Steve asked again. He was getting angry but still fought to keep his cool. When Thor couldn’t reply, Steve continued. “I am still the man that fought by your side while the Chitauri rained down on us. I am still a man, whether I am involved with a woman or another man. If you can’t deal with that, then maybe its better that you return to home, before your views on me gets someone killed.”

Steve turned to leave but stopped at the door. “If this is the way you treat someone who is different on Asgard, it’s no wonder Loki turned his back on you, is it?”

Thor was left alone to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argr - unmanly, womanly


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fall out with Thor, Steve needs some time with Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. you have been warned

After the confrontation with Thor, Steve headed to his room. He wanted to get out of his uniform and leave as soon as possible. He guessed that the post-mission movie and shawarma tradition was off the table, given Clint’s injuries and the overall bitter atmosphere Thor’s action had generated. Steve was glad about that as he really wasn’t in the mood. What he needed right now was some space in his safe haven.

Less than half an hour later, Steve was knocking on Loki’s apartment door. Adam opened the door and wasn’t surprised to see him. He had seen the reports on the news of Doom’s attack and Thor throwing a tantrum which directly resulted in the archer needing to be pulled from the rubble. He knew that the oaf was letting his Asgardian bigotry get in the way with the team and more importantly with his friendship with Steve, and Steve was hurting from that. Without a word, he took Steve’s hand and led him into the sitting room. By the time they reached the couch, Adam was gone and Loki was pulling Steve into his arms and kissing him.

Steve let Loki take the lead, the tension in his muscles easing away as he felt his lover run his hands over his back, stopping just short of grabbing his ass. They still hadn’t gotten any further than just kissing and when they were at the tower, they hardly did that. Steve may have accepted that Loki had to continue to use Adam, but he wasn’t comfortable kissing him unless he felt he had to. When he was able to kiss Loki, he took full advantage.

Pulling away, Loki said, “I take it my brother continues to prove that he is as closed-minded as he has ever been.”

“You saw what happened to Clint?” Steve asked and Loki nodded. “I had to call him out on it. Clint is going to be out of action for the next six weeks, all because Thor doesn’t agree with my relationship choices. And that’s before he knows it’s you. I’ve made it clear that I don’t care what he thinks about me, he works with the team or he can go back home. We would miss him, but I can’t have him putting lives at risk. Next time it might not be one of us, it could be a civilian.”

“My brother has rarely considered the outcomes of his actions before he carries them out. If he had, we may well not be standing here today, he and I could still be on Asgard with him as King.” Loki pointed out. He shuddered as he thought about Thor being king before his exile. It would not have been a pleasant experience for anyone. “Still let us not dwell on such things. Shall I order food? I assume your normal revelries have not taken place.”

Steve nodded beginning to wander around the apartment while Loki ordered Chinese from their favourite takeout. Putting the phone down, he found that Steve had moved to the bedroom. 

Loki followed and said. “I fear they are busy tonight and we must wait a little while for our food to arrive.”

“We have time then. Come here.” Steve said, a twinkle in his eye as he sat down and slid up the double bed.

Loki smiled, this was new and certainly not un-welcomed. He joined Steve on the bed and Steve wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss. Loki gladly responded, his hand running down Steve's spine while his other moved to his neck to keep him close. He was surprised when Steve’s hands went to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Loki had taken to wearing casual earth clothes unless he was playing his pranks, hoping to blend in more. It was also lighter and easier than the leathers.

“Steven?” He gasped, as Steve’s fingers ran over his nipple through the thin fabric.

Steve’s hand went to cup his face. “I……I’m ready. Maybe not all the way, but more. I want you to touch me, if you’re okay with that.”

“I am more the willing.” Loki replied. He ran his hand over Steve’s arm. “But are you certain? I do not wish you to feel pressured.”

Steve pulled Loki in to a kiss once more. “I want this.”

Loki didn’t need telling twice. With a wave of his hand, his clothes vanished, reappearing on the chair in the corner. It caught Steve by surprise when his did the same, as Loki didn’t use his magic often. Still he didn't have to time to wonder why, as Loki began run his hands over his chest. Steve continued to explore Loki’s mouth before moving along his jaw to his neck, making Loki practically purr with pleasure.

Loki wasn’t idle and he had reached Steve’s cock, which was swelling into an impressive erection to match his own. Steve moaned and threw his head back as Loki wrapped his fingers around his length, it felt more intense to be touched by someone else. Loki took advantage and rolled Steve till he was on his back. He lined up their cocks and after creating some oil in his hand, wrapped it around the both of them. Leaning in to kiss Steve again, he slowly began to pump, the friction between them driving then towards their climax.

Steve didn’t want to be left out and reached down, holding his own hand over Loki’s, matching his lover stroke for stroke, all the while his mouth was being plundered by Loki’s tongue. It didn’t stop either from voicing their pleasure, both moaning loudly as Loki began to speed up. They both knew that they couldn’t last, and it was Steve that gave out first, his head thrown back once more as his climax took him. The extra slick from Steve’s spill and the sound of his lover’s pleasure sent Loki over the edge and moments later, his own climax followed, their spill mingling in Steve’s chest.

Steve was panting hard, but pulled Loki into another kiss. “That’s was amazing.”

Loki couldn’t help looking pleased with himself. “Happy to oblige.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve learns more about Loki time on Asgard and Loki helps in a way no one expects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more I've messed with Norse Lore. I've made it up.

Steve was still dozing on the bed when food arrived. Loki, having already cleaned them up, morphed into Adam long enough to see the delivery man at the door, before bringing the food with some forks back into the bedroom.

Steve, having felt Loki leave the room, was sitting up waiting, hungrily. At this point he hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast and it was well into the evening. So, Steve made short work of his chop-suey, while Loki slowly made his way through his black bean noodles, laughing as Steve tried to apologise for some spilt sauce, which Loki vanished in a moment.

After they had eaten, Loki pulled the covers over them and put his arm around Steve shoulders, thinking they were going to sleep once more. Steve had other ideas.

“Loki.” Steve asked, as he leaned his head sideways on to Loki’s shoulder. “The stories, the Norse legends?”

“Yes, Steven, What of them?” Loki asked, half dozing.

Steve sat up and looked at his lover, concern in his eyes. “When I called out Thor earlier over his attitude, I told him that I wasn’t surprised that you walked away from Asgard if he was the example of how different people were treated. But it made me think. You’ve never told me. Those stories we looked at, the ones about you. How many of them were true? Were you really treated that badly? Because if you were…….”

Loki was fully awake now and sat up, but leaning back on the head board. He placed a finger to Steve’s lips, silencing him mid-sentence, “Hush, Steven. Do you truly believe that if I had suffered like that, would i have remained once I learned how to leave undetected? Even Odin is not that cruel. If he were, my mother would never have permitted it. No, I received my fair share of beatings as did Thor, when our behaviour warranted, but even they were measured not to cause lasting harm, but to teach. How such horrific acts were attributed to me I cannot say.”

Steve looked visibly relieved, but the concern was now replaced by curiosity. “But didn’t you tell me yourself that most legends have a truth in them somewhere.”

Loki nodded. “Some do certainly. But the Norse legends have spun so far from their origins that there is little truth in them. For one, I have no children.”

“So where did they come from?” Steve asked, lying on his side, his head leaning on his arm. He loved looking at Loki when he was talking like this.

“Well, Sleipnir I can explain. I indeed had a horse named Svaðilfari, but it was a mare rather then a stallion. There were those who thought it was possible that my magic affected her while she was carrying, which resulted in Sleipnir, her foal, having eight legs and was thought the best of horses. He was to be mine when he was old enough, but Odin, as Allfather claimed him for his own. He serves him even now and is the prince of the stables.” Loki could hide the slight bitterness in his tone, telling Steve he wasn’t happy with what happened.

“As for the others,” Loki continued. “Fenrir is a word for wolf and Jörmungandr, the closest meaning to the word in your language is equator. It would seem those who worshipped us, believed these to be beings and powerful ones at that. I am again uncertain how they became connected to myself, but it is something I am unlikely to discover.”

“It does seem a bit odd.” Steve replied. “But what about Hela?”

“She is a mystery to me. Odin nor Mother has ever mentioned a woman of that name, but then Odin is the master of secrets.”

Steve was glad that the stories were either exaggerated or simply wrong. He didn’t like the idea that Loki have been abused on Asgard. It was bad enough what the creature in the Void had done to him after months of being adrift. He yawned and glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight.

“I better get going, it’s getting late.” Steve said reluctantly. He pushed off the blanket and made to reach for his clothes when Loki stopped him. 

“You are welcome to remain. The bed is warm, and I would enjoy the pleasant company.” Loki offered, a hand, gently, but not forcefully pulling him back down to the mattress. 

Steve didn’t take much convincing and allowed himself to be pulled back into Loki’s arms. After all the team wouldn’t be surprised at him spending the night with his boyfriend every once in a while.

Next morning, Steve was woken to the sound of his phone going off. He rolled on to his back and found that Loki was gone. Cursing, Steve looked at the time and saw that it had just gone six. The phone was ringing again and Steve finally found it, mixed up with the clothes from last night. The caller was Natasha.

“Steve, finally.” She said when he answered. “We've had a security breach at the tower and everyone is being called in.”

Steve had already pulled his shirt over his head and reaching for his pants. “Do we have an ID on who it was?”

“Loki.”

Steve dropped the phone in shock. His mind was heading off in a hundred different directions at once. Had he really been played after all? Had Loki used him as a means to an end? Or was there a explanation that didn't destroy his world? He needed facts and he needed them now.

He retrieved the phone from the floor and slipped in his shoes. “Sorry, dropped the phone. Fill me in on details.”

“He popped by in the med-bay. He only stayed a few minutes and then vanished, Clint seems okay, but we are waiting for Bruce to do a complete medical.” Natasha replied, not bothering to hide the worry in her voice.

Steve cursed. If Loki had done something to Hawkeye, Steve wasn’t sure he could forgive him. He hung up and ran out of the apartment, pausing only to ensure the door was locked behind him. Once on his bike, it didn’t take him long to get back to the tower and up to the med-bay.

Clint was sitting up in bed while Bruce was checking his results on his tablet. Natasha was by the wall with Thor and Tony, tapping her feet as if she was getting ready to kill. Steve walked to the bed and said

“How you are feeling, Barton?”

“Fine, Cap.” The archer replied. “Like I said to the others, I didn’t even know he was in the room 'til Nat busted in. If anything, I feel better than I did before.”

“That’s because you’ve got a near-perfect bill of health.” Bruce reported, finally looking up from his tablet. “As far as I can tell, Loki has knitted the bones of your ribs together and the ligaments have been nearly completely repaired with little sign of scar tissue. Looking at these results, I would say you’ll be on your feet within the next day or two. He’s even got rid that touch of arthritis that was starting in your fingers.”

Steve felt the weight lift from his heart. His relationship hadn’t been a lie. He looked at Natasha who looked shocked but also relieved 

“So you're saying that Loki just dropped in to pay a house call.” Tony asked, not really believing it.

Bruce shrugged. “So it would seem. I think it best to keep Clint under observation for the next few days just to be safe.”

“Agreed.” Steve said. He knew he was biased but that didn’t mean he wasn’t right. “But I’ll be honest, if he meant any harm, he would have done something more than hurt Clint.”

Seeing that he was well on the way to recovery, Bruce began to disconnect Clint from the machines. 

“Maybe he was trying to put his mojo on him again.” Tony put in.

“I do not think so.” Thor said, much to everyone’s surprise. “While he is not to be taken lightly, at this time I believe that he is more interested in amusing himself rather than more malevolent goals. I am still unclear why he would aid us at this time.”

“Maybe he feels that he owes Clint for what happened before.” Natasha suggested, but then eyed Thor. “Or it could be he’s upset about how Clint ended up that way.” 

Thor had the decency this time to look sheepish. Steve decided that it wasn’t worth dragging it on any longer.

“Let it go, Nat. I doubt there is much we can do to stop Loki just popping in when he chooses, but lets stay on our toes for the next time it happens.” He glanced at his watch. It was nearly seven thirty. Just then Steve’s phone began to ring again, the ID showing it was Adam. Steve cocked his head to the others. Thor retreated without a word, while Tony and Natasha both smiled at him before leaving him to it.

“Adam.” He said a little guarded, tell Loki that he wasn't alone.

“Ah.” Loki replied. “I rang to find out why you were no longer waiting for me, but I must assume that you are at the tower. I take it my entrance was detected.”

“It was. Promise me that you didn’t do anything else then help.” Steve said. He knew that he should trust Loki, but he had to hear it out load.

Loki huffed a little at being questioned, but still replied. “You have my word. I thought that if I healed the archer, it may go someway to making your teammates think better of me.” 

“I…..You didn’t have to do that. They will come round eventually.”

“Every little helps, Steven.” Loki said sweetly, and Steve couldn’t help feeling he was being mocked a little.

“Just tell me before you do something like this again. I don’t like being caught off guard.” Steve snapped.

“I do as I please, Captain.” Loki snapped back. After a moment and a little calmer, he said “was it so wrong, what I did?”

Steve sighed, knowing Loki was right. “No, no it wasn’t and yes, it has helped, certainly with Natasha. Let hope it’s the start of something good.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles to deal with Loki and Adam being the same person

The next few months passed relatively peacefully, or at least as peacefully as could be, when at least once a week there was an attempt of some super villain or other to take over the world or just kill the Avengers, anyway. 

Thor seemed to have moved past his misgivings about Steve, which meant the team was finally getting back to the smooth, efficient unit that it was before. It hadn’t happened overnight and both Tony and Natasha had gone to great lengths to show him that his views were out-dated on earth, even if they were the norm on Asgard. It helped that Steve and Adam were never overly affectionate, which the team put down to Steve's conservative attitude from the nineteen-forties.

The real reason was that Steve still couldn’t bring himself to be as loving with Adam as he was with Loki. He always felt that Adam was a shell, a mask, and that he never wanted Loki to think that he might prefer his blond disguise rather than his real face. Loki never commented on his actions, as he couldn’t see himself why Steve continued to view Adam as a different person. But he didn’t make a big deal out of it as his lover always insisted that as soon as they were sure it would be safe, they would be telling the Avengers the truth and Adam would no longer be required.

It did however lead to a rather awkward scene three months into their relationship.

 

The team, along with Adam, Pepper and Jane had been watching a movie in the towers large snug. Tony had insisted on a movie-marathon and it was gone one in the morning when the credits for Lethal Weapon 4 started to roll up the screen. Tony stretched his arm, disturbing Pepper who had been nodding off on his shoulder.

“All right campers, I think I better get my lady to bed.” He said, as he stood, pulling his partner up with him.

Steve looked at Adam and said. “I’ll walk you out.”

“Come on Steve. You don’t want to make him catch a cab at this time of night. Stop being a prude and let your boyfriend spend the night for once.” Tony said. It was a well-known fact that Steve spent at least two nights a week at Adam’s apartment, but Adam was yet stay the night at the tower. He had always hinted that he was more than willing to stay but Steve had always had an excuse why he shouldn’t. Tonight was no exception.

“I don’t want to disturb him if we get the call to assemble during the night.” Steve replied simply before he turned to head to the door.

Adam hadn’t moved from his seat. Though he knew Steve preferred the privacy of his apartment he couldn’t see why him staying in the tower would be a problem unless his lover still didn’t really trust him, that he expected him the go snooping around when he was asleep. It was a theory he wished to test.

“It was no bother when you were forced to leave because the Abomination required your attention. I am certain Anthony provides you with a bed just as comfortable as my own for me to wait for your return.” 

Steve looked back and sent Adam a glance that told him not to push it. Adam was having none of it. He crossed his arms, daring Steve to give a better reason.

“I don’t really want to talk about this now.” Steve said pointedly. He was fully aware that everyone one was watching him and he was feeling uncomfortable. “Can we just drop it?”

Adam eyed Steve for a moment than stood. “Very well, I see that my presence is not required so I shall say good night to you all.” He smiled politely to the rest of the room, before glaring at Steve as he walked passed without so much as a peck on the cheek.

“Adam” Steve said as he left the room on his way to the elevator. He knew everyone in the room felt he should go after him, but he knew his lover well. Adam would need a little while to calm down before he would let Steve apologise and explain.

The atmosphere in the room was tense and everyone but Clint had left quickly to save Steve his dignity. He touched Steve on the shoulder and said. “I always find grovelling works wonders.”

Steve looked at him and snorted sadly. “Oh, I know. He’s not going to let this go anytime soon. He can hold a grudge like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Try me.” The archer relied with a laugh. “Look, why you don’t want Adam to sleep here is between you and him, but you better have a good reason. I’m telling you no one bought the bullshit excuse you gave.”

“It's complicated.” Steve said, not wanting to give too much away. He knew that Clint, like Nat and Bruce would respect his privacy. 

“Relationships are. But if it helps, he’ll get over it. He really ‘likes’ you so try not to screw it up okay.” 

Steve’s eyes went wide. “You think so.”

Clint shook his head. “And you say Stark is oblivious? Do you think he would put up with the shit that being with an Avenger involves if he didn’t? I speak from experience on that score.”

Steve frowned at his team mate. He had read all the files on the Hawk when he was under Loki’s control, but there had been no mention of a family of any kind since he was a child and certainly no wife or long-term girlfriend. Not for the first time, he felt there was more to the archer than people gave him credit for. But he knew better and let it go.

“Thanks for the advice, Barton.”

“Anytime, Cap”

 

Steve let Loki calm down for a couple of days before going to the apartment to see him. He had, of course, texted the following morning asking if he was okay, but the reply came back that he was well and that Steve didn’t need to concern himself with him unless he wanted something from him. Steve felt the reply was a little harsh but he knew that Loki was capable of being nasty when he was hurt, he’d seen it enough when the brothers fought.

When Steve was sure that he was wasn’t going to get turned into a frog the second he crossed the threshold, he opened the apartment door using the key Loki had given him. It was at that moment that he released how much trust Loki actually placed in him. 

Loki stepped out of the bedroom when he heard his front door open. As Steve was the only other person with a key and the ability to pass though his magical wards, he wasn’t surprised to see his lover standing by his couch, looking sorry for himself.

“I am in no mood to entertain tonight, Steven.” 

“Neither am I. I want to explain but it’s hard when I don’t really get it myself.” Steve began.

Loki shrugged. “It seemed very clear to me. You wish to keep your lives separate, myself and the Avengers. I am surprised you welcomed me at all, but then it is possible that you were committed after bringing Adam to your gatherings so many times, you could hardly exclude him now. Have no fear, I shall maintain my distance from this point, which should satisfy you. It is something I have come to be accustomed to.”

“You finished?” Steve asked. When Loki didn’t reply, he continued. “Loki, I don’t want to keep you away from the Avengers, that’s the last thing I want. And I’m not the people you were with before. I would give anything to have you front and centre in my life.”

“And yet you refuse to allow me to share your bed in your home, surrounded by your friends, your family. You come to me here, away from sight and mind.” Loki pointed out.

“Because I can’t be with you there.” Steve said through gritted teeth. He put his hands in his hair, gripping tight in frustration before turning and leaning on the island that separated the kitchen from the living room, his head down.

Loki processed what Steve had said and it began to make sense. Steve was always reluctant to give Adam much affection, yet he was all over Loki any chance he got. While he could be Adam to everyone by simply changing the glamour that Odin placed on him as a baby with ease, he struggled to maintain the image for other people while Steve saw Loki instead, particularly when they were intimate and he found Steve’s hands on him very distracting.

Slowly he went over to him and put his arm around his lover, pulling him to him. Steve didn’t resist, and his arms went up Loki’s back to grip his shoulders to keep him close, his head resting on his lover’s shoulder.

“You are with me, Steven. Whether it is mine or Adam’s face, it is still me.” Loki whispered.

Steve lifted his head to look Loki in the eye. “It doesn’t feel that way. Not to me. I know that it shouldn’t matter, that for you, he is an extension of yourself, that you are one and the same, but when I look at him…... for me you’re not.”

Pulling away, Steve took Loki’s hand and led him back to the bedroom, not entering but looking in. “When we are in the tower, you have to look like Adam. Until the rest of my team can accept what we are to each other, nothing is going to change. In that room, I can be with the man…... the man that I love. And that man is Loki of Asgard, not Adam Johnson. I want to go to sleep looking at him and wake up looking at him and when we make love, real love for the first time it will be with Loki.”

Steve let go on his hand to cup Loki’s cheek. “Never think that I don’t want you in any part of my life. I just want there to only be two of us in this relationship.”

Loki kissed Steve’s palm. “That is also my wish, because my dear Captain, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm giving them a rocky road right now, but the next few chapters should be a bit easier on them


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to help Loki build some bridges

Steve was sure that Clint must have spoken to Tony. Once everything between him and Loki was straightened out, Adam sleeping at the tower was never mentioned again. In fact, Tony backed off completely, his teasing dropping off to nothing.

Steve noticed that something still wasn’t right with Loki. He often argued with Thor even as Adam. Steve expected that, after all they were still very much chalk and cheese, no matter what face his lover wore. But what he saw was the look on Adam’s face when they weren’t arguing. He almost looked regretful over the bitterness Thor still had towards him. The man was perfectly polite to Adam, never showing any of the prejudice he had shown Steve, but Adam had been there when Loki had come up in conversations and while he had mellowed a little, Thor still felt Loki wasn’t to be trusted. Steve saw how deep each comment cut and his heart went out to his lover.

 

“Why haven’t you tried talking to him? As Loki I mean.” Steve asked as he and Adam were eating breakfast in their coffee shop, a couple of weeks later. 

“With whom?” Adam feigned ignorance, seeming to be more interested in his bagel, a sure sign that he didn’t want to talk about a particular topic.

“You know who I mean.” Steve pushed, not fooled at all. “I know his comments about you hurt and I can tell you that he misses you, deep down. Maybe it’s time you two made peace.”

“Do you simply wish to promote harmony between myself and Thor or do you have some other motive in mind, my Captain?” Adam asked, his interest in the answer overriding his desire to dodge the matter in hand.

Steve smirked a little. “Well, you not being number one on Thor’s hit list would certainly make telling everyone the truth simpler when the time comes. But the main reason is I know it’s what you want. You want Thor to think better of you. And don’t try to deny it, I know you pretty well by now. So why not try talking to him?”

Adam shook his head. “Thor will not change his opinion of me. He believes I am a stain on the honour of Asgard. I see no reason to listen to another lecture of how I pain those that love me by my actions, while their actions are to be forgiven and forgotten.”

Steve reached over and took Adam’s hand. “You don’t really believe that, or you wouldn't be trying to get his attention all the time. I swear you go out of your way to fight with him even as Adam. I mean you know he’s right about the Norse mythology and yet you still try to push his buttons, still want him to know you're there.”

“You read too much into my actions, Steven.” Adam replied quickly. Still, he turned his hand to lace their fingers together.

Steve shrugged. “Okay, whatever you say. You know each other better than I do.” And he sat back, drinking his coffee. He eyed Adam from under his lashes. His lover was clearly thinking on what he had said.

“He will never forgive me, too much has passed between us and he clings too much to Odin.” Adam tried to reason.

“But Odin did forgive you in his own way. What’s the worst that can happen if you did try to build some bridges?” Steve pointed out, already knowing that he had won.

 

A few days later, the Avengers were mopping up after a Hydra cell had tried to take a pot shot at them. It had been unsurprisingly unsuccessful, particularly after the timely, if unexpected, arrival of Loki to the fray. They could have managed without him, but his magic certainly made it quicker. He approached the Avengers after the fight was over. 

Tony placed himself in front, his face-plate raised and said “What're you after, Rock of Ages? Not that you didn’t come in handy, but you don’t do anything unless you want something.”

Steve came up behind him. “Take it easy Tony, he’s not doing anything wrong.” Steve had to make sure he measured his words carefully, especially as he wanted to thank Loki with a kiss rather than words.

Loki didn’t even glance at Steve as he replied to Tony. “I would speak with my brother. ALONE. I was simply unwilling to wait while you dealt with these mindless drones.”

Tony crossed his arms defensively. “Yeah, why would we let Thor just wander off with you alone, this could be some trap to get revenge on daddy dearest.” 

Loki simply rolled his eyes and it was all Steve could do not to smirk. “Neither I nor Thor require permission from you, Stark, to settle our affairs. Do not interfere in matters that do not concern you.”

Tony growled and was about to say something when Thor landed next to the gathered group. “Brother, your actions were timely. You do not usually remain however, what do you wish?”

Steve was glad that Thor’s question sounded more like a polite enquiry than the demand Tony made. He hoped that it meant he would be open to listen to Loki.

“I would end this hate between us. It upsets mother that we are always at odds.” Loki replied. He risked a glance at Steve, who’s month twitched up slightly.

“Much has passed, Brother that makes it hard for me to trust your words.” Thor said.

“For both of us. Come, talk with me a while. I would have my brother back.”

Thor seemed to study Loki for a moment then nodded. He walked over to him and without a word, Loki touched his arm. The pair vanished, much to Tony’s irritation. He couldn't believe that the rest of the team weren’t bothered by the turn of events.

“What we’re just going to let them go like that?”

Steve, who had the advantage of knowing Loki was going to do something if not exactly what, shrugged. “It’s their business. Thor must feel he can trust Loki enough or he wouldn’t have gone with him.”

“Cap’s right.” Clint put in as he packed away his bow. The Archer seemed to have relaxed a little in his opinion of Loki, ever since Loki had healed him. “The big guy knows what he’s doing, and he can take Loki out on his own if needs too. Chill, man.”

Seeing he wasn’t going to win, Tony went off to the Quinjet, grumbling to himself about not trusting evil gods. He was still moaning until Thor turned up again the following evening, drunk claiming that the rift between him and Loki was healed, and all was right with the world.

Steve made his excuses and headed over to his lover’s apartment, to find him curled up in bed, already feeling the effects of his hangover. Steve smiled and slipped into bed behind him, ready to take care of him when the vomiting started.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki get careless and are spotted.

After Loki and Thor reconciled, the God of Mischief was seen more and more during the missions. He never came to the tower and where he went was still a mystery to everyone, everyone apart from Steve. Still, it meant that the team and the public in general were becoming used to seeing him around and helping people rather than hurting them. There were still people who thought he should be in prison but there had been a leak of information which Steve was convinced was deliberate on SHIELD’s part, containing everything that they knew of his torture and there was a limited degree of sympathy for Loki among the public.

The change in feelings for Loki made Steve confident that when the time was right, their relationship could at least be tolerated if not welcomed by people as a general rule, which unfortunately made him somewhat careless.

 

Earth had been visited once more by Amora, who was determined to make Thor fall in love with her and put her on the throne of Asgard. It had failed as Thor had long developed a resistance to her thrall, but that just meant that she took her frustrations out on the nearby residences, a number of civilian men falling under her spell instead. It made an effective shield as the Avengers had to render them unconscious while causing them the minimum amount of harm possible. Not an easy feat when they were out to kill you. Once more Loki's help proved invaluable. He was able to breach the Enchantress’s personal defences and force her to withdraw. Without her presence, the spell weakened, and the thralls were neutralised without much effort.

After the fight, Steve was watching Loki out of the corner of his eye. To anyone else, he looked his normal arrogant self. To Steve, who knew even inch of his face, he looked tired. While the others were busy helping the enthralled civilians, he took Loki by the arm and led him to a small alley away from everything.

When it was just the two of them, Loki leaned into Steve, relying on his strength to keep him standing. Steve led him to a pile of wooden crates and lowered his lover down onto one, before kneeling in front of him.

“Hey, love, you okay?”

Loki nodded slowly. “I am well. I may imply that the difference between the Enchantress’ skill and my own is greater than it truly is.”

“So why goad her?” Steve asked, taking Loki’s hand.

“One should always try to keep your opponent off-guard and she does not take kindly to criticism. I still have greater skill, but it can also be draining to fight her.” Loki smiled. He could already feel his energy returning, and slowly but steadily, rose to his feet.

Steve looked relieved and moved closer to kiss his lover. He stopped short when Loki’s hand was placed firmly in the centre of his chest. Loki was looking over his shoulder and Steve turned but saw nothing at the end of the alley. He turned back, his eyebrow raised.

“The Widow was standing there a moment ago.” Loki said. Steve could tell by his tone he was worried over what she might have seen. They both knew it was still far too soon to tell anyone the truth.

“Okay, I’ll deal with it. Lets just hope she didn’t see too much.”

 

 

Natasha didn’t say anything to Steve on the Quinjet, but the looks she was giving him told him that she was none too happy. When the team debrief was over, Steve headed to his room but left the door open and less than five minutes later, Nat stormed into the room, baying for his blood. Steve was ready and deflected the slap that was aimed at his face. Just.

“Stop, Romanoff. It’s not what you think.” Steve said, holding both her wrists to stop her attacking him again.

Natasha yanked her arms away and she paced the room like a cat before facing Steve again. “You know what Steve, I thought you were different, that you were a decent man. But it looks like you’re the same as every other man. Following your cock wherever it leads.”

Steve sucked in a deep breath. “Nat, I don’t know what you thought that was…….”

“Come on Steve, you took Loki away to an alley and you were very close to him. Don’t try to tell me that you aren’t having an affair with him of all people. You prefer the insane god when you have Adam waiting for you to get back from this mission alive.” Natasha spat. Steve was convinced she hated him right now.

“I am not having an affair behind Adam’s back. And either way, he’s not insane” Steve pointed out.

“So why were you in that alley with him, all cosy, away from everyone. I know you were sweet on him but I though that was all done with when you got with Adam. The least you can do is break up with him before you really hurt him Steve.”

Steve had to stop himself from telling her the truth. It was the perfect opening and he might have been tempted if she hadn’t called Loki insane. She wasn’t ready to accept them and Steve’s mind was made up.

“Loki was exhausted from dealing with Amora, taking her on sapped his reserves. I just thought he would feel more comfortable resting where he wasn’t going to lose face with his brother and the rest of us around.” Steve explained, keeping it to the absolute truth. 

Natasha stopped to think about this, especially as she could tell that he wasn’t lying. “That was it?”

“Natasha, I am not cheating on Adam. I love him, and I want us to be together.” Steve knew that this time he wasn’t being one hundred percent accurate, but it also wasn’t a lie.

Natasha looked uncertain. She couldn’t deny what she had seen, even if it had only been Steve talking to Loki and standing closer to him than anyone but Thor dared to. Still she knew Steve couldn’t lie convincingly. There had also been no other sign that he was unfaithful and she was convinced he wasn’t the type to cheat. For now, she had to accept that his explanation was the truth.

“Okay, Steve,” She said warily. “Maybe I did read too much into this. Just be careful around Loki, he will try to manipulate you if you give him an inch.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Steve replied, happy that disaster had been avoided for now. “I know how to handle Loki.”

And again, he wasn’t lying as he imagined which part of Loki he wanted to handle in his apartment later.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets hurt on a mission

Loki was reading in the apartment when he heard his cell ringing. He started towards it, his book dropping to the floor. Very few people had that number and nearly all, but one knew him as Adam. And Steve very rarely called him, preferring to text him instead. So, he was surprised to see Steve’s caller ID.

Something didn’t feel right so he answered in Adam’s voice. He was right to do so as it was Tony on the other end.

“Adam, it’s Tony. Cap's been hurt, you better get over here as soon as you can.”

“Who hurt him? Are his wounds serious? Is his life in danger?” Loki asked, already heading for the door.

“Well, if it was you or me, it could be touch or go. We had a run in with another group of Hydra asses and they had Militant with them. He’s almost as strong as Cap.” Tony said, clearly worried despite what he was saying. “But this is Steve and the serum the Doc gave him means he can take more damage and walk away. Bruce says he will be fine, but I’m sure he would be happier with you here.”

“Understood, I shall be with you shortly.” Loki ended the call and narrowed his eyes. No one touched his love. Changing into his armor he vanished.

Much to everyone's surprise, Adam took longer to arrive at the tower then expected. But no one questioned him as he went straight to the med-bay. Steve was laid out on the bed and Adam was taken aback at what he saw. His face was a bloody mess, cuts, and bruises so bad he could hardly see his eyes for the swelling.

His arm was set straight as it looked like it was broken, and he had a bandage around his abdomen, one side slightly stained red where the wound was. Adam reached out and took Steve's hand, wishing he could heal him. But he could tell just by using his magic that Steve's body was already doing the job.

Bruce approached the bed, resting his hand on Adam’s shoulder. “He’ll be okay. The worst is the stab wound, which tore part of his bowel, which I’ve repaired, and he should stay sedated until morning. His enhanced healing means that he should be back on his feet and risking his life in a few days, a week at most. Most of the swelling around his face will be gone tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Dr. Banner. May I take him to his room? I believe he will feel more comfortable there” Adam asked, his eyes never leaving his sleeping lover.

Bruce looked at the monitor and said. “I don’t see why not. But I would prefer someone to stay with him.”

Adam looked at him as if he didn’t know what he was talking about. “Have no fear. I shall remain to keep him safe.”

Bruce had the gurney rolled into Steve’s room and with Thor’s help, they moved him gently onto the bed. Tony stayed a little longer after the rest of the team had departed.

“You need anything, just let JARVIS know. If he can’t sort it, he’ll let us know.” 

Adam smiled at Tony, grateful to him for the first time since he met him all those years ago. “Thank you, my friend. Steven is most fortunate to have you and the others as his companions.”

Tony nodded and left Adam to it. Adam, finally alone, sighed as he looked at Steve lying on the bed. The swelling on his face had already begun to go down and he looked more like his normal self.

Adam hated seeing him like this. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that every time he put on his uniform, Steve was risking his life to defend innocent people and the planet. But until now, he had never known him injured this badly. He fought an entire army and came away with only a few scratches. Only the knowledge of his lover's rapid healing and the fate of his former adversary gave him any comfort. 

Adam went into Steve's small kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, before pulling up a chair next the bed to begin his vigil. He was lucky that his physiology meant that he could go for days if not weeks without sleep. He watched his lover and marveled at how peaceful he looked in this healing sleep. When they were together at the apartment, Adam often felt that even at rest he was troubled by the ghosts of his past and it was nice to see him completely relaxed for once.

It was early morning when Steve finally stirred and Adam rose from his seat to kneel next to the bed. Steve groaned and opened his eyes. His hand went to his abdomen as he tried to sit up and Adam could tell from his face that while it was almost healed, the area was still tender.

“Easy my love. You were badly hurt.” Adam said, making to move his hand away.

Steve's eyes snapped towards the voice and for a moment Adam wasn’t sure that Steve recognized him, but slowly his eye focused and he smiled. “Adam.” 

“I am here, Steven and you are fortunate to be here too. Promise me you will try not to let another of your enemies do you harm.” Adam said, knowing that Steve would do the same thing again in the same situation.

“I’ll try.” Steve looked at his arm which was still bandaged. “This isn’t fun. Have you been here all night?”

Adam nodded. “I have. I knew you would recover quicker in your own bed and Banner required that someone be there for you. It was no hardship, you are pleasant to watch when asleep.”

Steve shook his head. “You must be tired.” He pulled back the blanket with his good hand. “Come on, get some sleep.”

“I thought you did not wish me to share your bed here.” Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I can live with it this once. I just want you to hold me.”

Adam didn’t need telling twice and after stripping off his pants and jacket, he slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms carefully around his lover. When both were comfortable, it didn’t take long for them to drop back off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony opens his big month and Loki acts up

As predicted, Steve was back on his feet the following day and fully recovered from his injuries within the week. Adam remained in the tower during that time and while they were still never intimate, Steve was a little bit more relaxed, enough to hold Adam’s hand and kiss him. 

Steve was really beginning to see light at the end of the tunnel for them, Loki was doing more missions with them and had even been asked by Thor to stay for movies and shawarma afterward. He had declined, but that was still progress. Even Tony was starting to come around, treating Loki with grudging respect after he had deflected a knife with his magic that was heading for Natasha.

Of course, fate would never let it be that easy.

The team were gathered around the dinner table after a particularly difficult mission involving AIM. Again, Loki had provided his assistance and had once more refused to eat with them. Adam had however shown up an hour after they got back to the tower to make sure Steve was okay and hadn’t got himself incapacitated again or at least that’s what the others thought.

Food was ordered and a movie had been lined up, when Tony and Thor came into TV room, carrying arms full of snacks. They were in the middle of an animated conversation.

“I would be wary of what you say, Stark. My brother is not to be trifled with.” Thor said.

“I don’t agree. We have Loki pretty much tamed now. For whatever reason, he seems eager to please and we should take advantage of that.”

Steve felt Adam tense and he took hold of his hand, hoping to calm him. 

“I don’t think we should treat Loki as if he is at our beck and call. He’s looking to make amends for what happened before, and we shouldn’t take advantage of him.” Steve interjected. 

“Come on, Cap. He’s been declawed by something and we should make sure that he’s working for us before someone else decides to make use of his skills.” Tony pointed out, putting down the snacks.

Steve glanced at Adam and he could tell that he was holding back from throwing something nasty at Tony. Before anyone could say anything more, JARVIS announced the food had arrived and there was so much fuss and confusion sorting out who had ordered what, that no one apart from Steve noticed Adam slipping away to the main door. Steve followed him.

“Adam, don’t. Tony doesn’t think. He opens his mouth and stupid comes out.”

“I understand,” Adam replied, still facing away from Steve. “But that does not mean he does not believe what he is saying. Go returned to your companions, I shall be poor company right now.”

“Adam please don’t do anything..”

But his lover simply turned to face him then vanished before he could make a move to stop him. Steve cursed. He wanted to follow but knew that if Adam asked him not to, it was a good idea to agree. Bruce interrupted his thoughts by coming to look for them.

“Steve, Tony is making eyes at your food.” He frowned. “Has Adam gone?”

“He got a phone call. Had to shoot off. He asked me to say sorry and to help yourselves to his order.” Steve said, sighing before he joined his team, trying to ignore the uncertain feeling he was getting about what Loki might do next.

Steve found that he didn’t have to wait long to find out Loki's response. The very next morning, Steve woke to the JARVIS announcing a call to assemble. Loki it seemed, had walked into a department store, gathered a group of children and set each of them up with a small army of toys, which he had then animated to defend the toy department from their parents. To say the parents and the store manager were very unhappy with his actions was an understatement and they had demanded the Avengers come to resolve the situation.

Steve was furious. He agreed to the manager's demands, claiming that it was in everyone’s best interests to stop Loki in his tracks before he did something actually dangerous. Of course, he knew Loki wouldn’t step over that line, but that didn’t make him any happier. He knew this had to be about Tony’s comments, so he wanted Loki to know that he had made his point and enough was enough.

The Avengers, minus the Hulk, made a show, arriving in full uniform, even though they all knew that Loki’s actions didn’t really warrant it and that Thor alone would likely have sorted the problem. They arrived on the correct floor to see the toy section completely cut off by toys literally throwing themselves at anyone who tried to approach, the kids screaming in delight. Loki was looking on from the centre of the section, enjoying the chaos he had created.

Steve frowned at Loki, trying to catch his eye. Thor, of course, had other plans and for once, Steve was glad he went off his own bat.

“Brother,” Thor shouted. “Brother, cease this game.”

“But my generals are having such fun.” Loki pointed out, smiling at the children who were clearly loving every second. “And I am entitled to my amusements. To sharpen my claws, if you will.”

Steve was sure he heard Tony gulp at the reference. He hoped that he didn’t put all the pieces together, but for now, he decided to focus on Thor. 

“You have had your fun, Loki. It is time that it should come to an end.” The god of thunder said with his arms crossed

Steve watched as Loki seemed to think about Thor’s words. He knew that his lover had gotten his message across and would back down. Steve was right.

Loki seemed to scowl and huffed dramatically. “Very well. It has become boring, I suppose.”

With a wave of his hand, he ended that spell that animated the toys, making the children moan. Another wave and the toys were back in place as if they never moved from their shelves and the parents were finally free to collect their children before they began threatening Loki with having him arrested for kidnapping. Now Steve stepped in, pointing out that it would be difficult to say that the children were kidnapped as many were begging Loki to do the spell again and they hadn't left the store. 

Thor was able to placate the parents in the end by demanding that Loki swear to never do such a thing again, which the god reluctantly did. As for the store manager, the children insisted on their parents buying many of the toys that had formed their armies, so they were willing to forget the incident as a result of the massive increase in sales.

After the incident was resolved, Loki vanished before anyone could chastise him further. Tony also remained surprisingly silent. It seemed that he believed he had jinxed them with his flippant comment and didn’t make his normal snarky comments about Loki.

As it wasn’t considered a real mission, the team decided to it wasn’t worth a team celebration and the Avengers wandered off to do their own thing. It meant Steve didn’t need to make an excuse to head off, once the training and meeting with SHIELD were over with for the day. While he knew why Loki had acted out, he felt they had been lucky that his antics had been taken so lightly. Something like this could well have finished the chances of them ever being able to tell the team the truth and Steve knew he couldn’t live a lie for the rest of his life. So, after changing out of his uniform he left the tower to have it out with Loki.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki clash heads after Loki's prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. if you dont like, dont read.

Loki was, of course, expecting him. He could tell that Steve was unhappy with his actions and it was part of the reason he had given in as quickly as he did. He just felt he had a point to prove and he was certain that he had made it, but he knew that wouldn’t justify his actions to his lover. When Steve arrived, he was sitting in his chair, pretending to read.

It was the evening when Steve arrived. He didn’t say anything when he entered the apartment. Instead, he just stood by the door, trying to decide what to say. Loki watched from under his lids. He didn’t want to drag this out longer than was required and said.

“Say what you must, Steven.” 

This seemed to anger Steve as he advanced into the room. “I just want to know what the hell you were playing at? What did you think you were going to gain by playing up like that?”

Loki stood to meet Steve. “Playing? I assure you, this is no game. I will not let the Avengers believe I am a tame animal to be led by a collar when required.”

“Nobody thinks that: you know that. Only Tony who can’t keep his mouth shut.” Steve growled. 

Loki shrugged. “The message needed to be clear. I fight with the Avengers on a whim and can turn when it suits me.”

“And to hell with us, is that it? Am I also just a whim to you? Will you drop me when it suits you?” Steve snapped.

Loki looked shocked that Steve would think such a thing. “Of course not. It is not something I could ever do, Steven, you are my love. Nor would I turn against the Avengers now, but I shall not become their pet either.”

“Did it ever occur to you that your prank could turn everyone against us? That all the work we have done to make you accepted by them could've been lost because Tony pricked your pride?” Steve said, exasperated. He suddenly felt very tired, as if Loki's attitude had sucked the fight out of him.

Loki crossed his arms across his chest defiantly. “That has not happened. My actions have been viewed as I intended, an amusement, nothing more.”

“You had no way of knowing that it was going to turn out that way.” Steve sighed. “I can’t help feeling that you don’t want to tell anyone the truth, that you want to keep using Adam in front of everyone. If that’s true…”

The impact of what Steve was implying hit Loki and his face fell. “Steven…..you cannot think I did this to sabotage my position with the Avengers, in order to force you to maintain the lie.”

Steve sagged. He couldn’t face arguing with his lover any longer tonight, “Look, Loki. I know you didn’t mean for me to feel this way, but right now……I think I’m going to bed. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

Steve, however, didn’t do as Loki expected, which was leave the apartment to return to the tower. Instead, he walked passed him, into the bedroom, intending to stay the night. Despite the harsh words exchanged, Loki took this at least as a positive sign.

 

Loki gave Steve an hour to fall asleep before he went into the bedroom to join him. He was surprised to see that not only was his lover still awake, but he was standing by the window looking down on to the street below. Loki joined him and saw the street was filling with people, some of them were couples walking hand in hand. Steve seemed to be watching them intently.

Loki knew what Steve was thinking. It was the constant thorn in their relatively relaxed relationship. Though he imagined that should the truth ever come out, they would likely find new topics to argue over as all couples do.

Loki put his arm around Steve’s waist. “Forgive me, Steven. I never intended to give you cause to be concerned about my desire for the truth to be told. Of course, I wish our relationship to be in the open. I desire to love you as you deserve for all to see. Please do not think of ending this between us, I love you.”

Steve nodded. “I know. I don’t think I could leave anyway, even if you told me tomorrow that you never wanted anyone else to know. I think about you not being there and it frightens me. I'm Captain America, the First Avenger and after the ice, the only thing I’m scared of is losing the man that I love.”

“You shall not lose me as long as it is in my power to prevent it. And I swear I shall find a way to keep you with me for all the days of my life.” 

“Is that even possible?” Steve asked, turning to face Loki. It was something he had thought about more than once but hadn’t felt comfortable enough to it bring up. It felt a little morbid.

“There are ways. The simplest way is Odin’s gift.” Loki explained. “I would need Thor’s assistance, but there are other methods, should he be unwilling or unsuccessful.”

It was a lot of information for Steve to take in all at once. Should he do this it would mean a massive change for him and not something to be done lightly, but he hated the idea of Loki hurting from his death. Now there was something more pressing he wanted. Without another word, Steve leaned in and kissed Loki.

 

It didn’t take long before they were naked on their bed, Steve between Loki’s legs, his mouth around Loki's cock. Loki dug his hands into the sheets and moaned as Steve ran his tongue over the sensitive head, before sliding down to the root. He slid up and down a few more times before pulling away. Loki whined and banged his head back on the pillow in frustration.

“Why did you stop?” He asked, sounding more than a little breathless.

They had come pretty far in the physical side of their relationship. After the first tentative hand job, over a year before, the couple had explored every inch of each other’s bodies and given each other hand and blowjobs, as well as other things. Steve had even let Loki finger him and loved it when Loki found his prostate. There was still one line they hadn’t crossed yet and it was something Steve wanted more than anything. He was sure that he had been holding back out of fear that Loki would lose interest in him afterward, but after the promise his love made tonight, Steve knew he had never been more certain of anything.

Steve looked up at Loki. “I want us to make love, Loki. I want you to take me.”

Loki sat up and touched Steve’s cheek. “Are you certain, my love? This is a step that not all are willing to take. It will be painful.”

“I know, my enhanced healing won’t help, but I want us to hold nothing back from each other, to experience each other in every way possible.” Steve replied.

“You are a romantic Steven. Very well, lie back, I would see your eyes this first time.”

Steve bit his lip and blushed even though he didn’t know why. He did as Loki asked, and lay back on the bed, with Loki over him. Loki began kissing his neck, sucking a mark there that would be gone the following morning, much to his disappointment. Still, that didn’t stop him traveling further down, peppering Steve’s chest with kisses. Loki’s hand found Steve's cock and he moaned as Loki's fingers caressed its length.

Loki was now between Steve’s legs, which were spread wide and bent at the knee. Loki blew gently on Steve's cock, once more making it twitch before sliding it into his mouth, making Steve gasp. Loki slowly ran his hand over Steve's balls, before going lower to find his entrance. Creating oil on his fingers, Loki ran one around the hole before carefully pushing it inside. This was as far as they had gotten before. This time instead of searching for Steve’s prostate, Loki slid his finger in and out, waiting for the muscles to relax.

Loki pulled off Steve’s cock and asked. “Are you sure you wish me to continue?”

Steve nodded. “Please, I need this.”

Loki smiled and pulling his finger out for a moment, quickly replaced it with two. Steve felt the slight burn as he was stretched more but was distracted as Loki licked his cock again. Loki began to scissor his fingers, stretching Steve further before added another finger.

This time there was definite pain, but no worse than he got while sparing with Thor, although never in his ass. The discomfort was soon replaced however by waves of pleasure as Loki touched his prostate. Steve grabbed Loki’s hair and pulled gently, getting his attention.

“Please, Loki, I need……. more.” He stammered in pleasure.

Loki grinned. He pulled his fingers free and used the oil the slick his cock. He then pulled Steve’s legs over his hips before lining himself to Steve’s stretched entrance, his arms on either side of Steve's head.

“Are you certain, Steven?” Loki asked one last time.

Steve pulled him down for a kiss. “More than I have been about anything else.”

Loki returned the kiss and began slowly pushing into Steve. He went in inch by inch, allowing his lover to adjust to the feel of Loki inside him. When he was finally completely sheathed, he stopped and waited. Steve panted slightly, his eyes screwed shut, but after a few moments, he opened them. Loki ran his hand over Steve’s cheek and Steve nodded, tell him he was okay.

Loki slowly eased out, before sliding once more into Steve. It was easier this time and he started picking up the pace slightly, aiming for Steve’s prostate as much as he could. Steve for his part, moved his legs, wrapping them around Loki’s back, lifting himself slightly off the bed so Loki could go deeper, and harder, each thrust making him moan with pleasure.

Loki reached down to Steve's hands, pulling them up to join his own by his head, their fingers intertwined. His lips continued to cover Steve’s mouth, face and any part of him with kisses. He wanted to mark every inch of Steve as much as he could, to show the nine realms that this man was his.

With all the anticipation building up to this moment, Loki wasn’t surprised by how quickly his orgasm was building. Not wanting Steve to be left behind, he got a hand free and slipped it between them to grab his lover's straining cock. He began to pump in time with his thrusts and Steve’s moans became louder as his pleasure built. He caught Steve’s prostate again and he climaxed with a shout, his spill covering his hand and both their stomachs.

Loki thrust harder now and within moments, he spilled inside Steve, his orgasm leaving him shivering from its intensity. When he could think again, he pulled out gently and flopped onto the bed, panting hard. Steve recovered first, grabbed his boxers and used them to wipe them both clean, before pulling Loki to him to spoon behind him.

“Are you well, Steven?” Loki asked once they were comfortable. 

“I’m sore, but that will be gone in the morning.” Steve said smiling. “I certainly wouldn't have a problem doing it again.”

It was Loki’s turn to smile. “I am sure we can arrange that. And I am more than willing to take your part should you wish.”

“I love you, Loki.” Steve replied solemnly.

“I love you too, Steven.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks the question.

It was the twenty-third of December and the Avengers were gathered around the tree in the penthouse, handing out Christmas presents. Assuming there was no trouble, most of the team would be heading out tomorrow to spend time with their loved ones. Only Bruce was remaining behind, more than looking forward to the peace and stress-free time. Tony was taking Pepper to his cabin in Aspen, Thor was heading to London where Jane was living, helping Eric with his research and Clint and Nat were off somewhere but where neither would say. Steve, of course, was only going as far as Adam’s apartment, but he was still going to enjoy the downtime away from the tower.

Adam, being pretty much part of the family at this point, had joined them for the exchange of gifts, both giving and receiving. He still had one gift left to give and he was sure that he had never been more nervous.

He watched Steve who had already handed out his gifts and was flicking through an album of pictures of Brooklyn taken before the war, given to him by Nat. He had even found a dog-eared photo of what looked like the hospital that his mother had worked at. The album brought back painful memories as well as happy ones, but it was a record of his home as it was before the war and he appreciated the sentiment.

Adam knew that it was now or never, and he slowly took the small box out of his pocket. Steve looked a little surprised as he was the only one who hadn’t had anything from Adam and they were going to exchange gifts on Christmas day. He looked even more shocked when Adam rose from his seat and dropped to one knee in front of his chair, the box still in his hand.

“Steven.” Adam began. “In the time that I have known you, you have shown me a world that is full of light and joy. There are no words to express the changes you have made in my life, but I can say that I love you and would ask before your family, share this life with me for the rest of our days. Will you marry me?” With that, he opened the box to reveal a silver band.

Steve seemed to stare around the room, clearly uncomfortable with everyone looking at him, waiting for his answer. He really didn’t know what to do but he did know that he wasn’t going to do it front of the other Avengers. Without a word he stood up and headed for the elevator. As he reached it, he turned and called out to Adam. “Are you coming?”

Adam who had been worried that his reaction had meant a negative response, looked a little crestfallen. However, at Steve’s question, he also stood and the pair headed down to the garage where Steve’s bike was parked, ignoring the confused look the rest of the team were shooting them. Tossing Adam a helmet, Steve put on his own and jumped aboard, starting the engine. Adam quickly joined him, holding on tight as Steve sped off.

They drove through the streets until they arrived in Central Park. Steve parked up and secured the bike before heading into the park. Adam, still not sure what was going on, followed him until they reached the underpass where Loki had led him before their relationship had started.

Steve looked at Adam then. “Change. Please, I want to see you.”

Understanding, Adam nodded and a moment later he was Loki once more. Steve smiled for the first time since he saw the box. “Ask me again, Loki.”

Loki once more dropped to one knee. “Steven, will you share my life? Will you marry me?”

This time there was no hesitation. Steve nodded and said. “Yes, every day we have, I want to spend it with you.”

Loki got up and slipped the ring onto Steve’s finger, before pulling him into his arms to kiss him. 

“I know you would have preferred me looking myself, but I wanted to ask before your friends, for them to see how much I loved you and what you mean to me.” Loki said.

“I know but I could never say yes to Adam, even when I know it you under there.” 

Loki nodded in agreement. “I have something else to ask you. Would you consider sharing my apartment on a permanent basis? I cannot bear to be parted from you. We can search for a bigger residence ready for our marriage.”

Steve, as always laughed at the way Loki made things sound. “Yes, Loki, I’ll move in with you.”

 

Steve never explained to the Avengers why he and Adam had just taken off like that, no matter how many times they asked. All he ever said was that he had happily accepted Adam’s proposal, showing off the ring to prove it. He had also moved into Loki’s apartment as soon as the holiday period was over. Given that he spent more nights there than at the tower, no one was surprised.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

Planning for the wedding began in earnest as soon as the holidays were over. Steve and Loki wanted the ceremony as quickly as possible, it was helped by the fact that they wanted a very small, no cameras or public affair, just the Avengers in attendance if possible. Questions were asked about Adam’s family. He told everyone that he would formally invite them but doubted they would attend. This raised a few eyebrows, but nothing was said.

The pair’s future was also taking shape. After the ceremony, they would be taking a trip away to Vanaheim, where Loki still had a few acquaintances who were willing to accommodate the pair on their honeymoon. When they returned, they would be moving into a small townhouse in Brooklyn, a wedding gift from Tony.

The other thing the pair had decided was that they were done hiding. Loki’s actions had gained him respect among the Avengers and there was little more he or Steve could do to make the truth more palatable to them. They decided that they would tell everyone just before the wedding and deal with the fallout.

 

Steve just finished doing up the buttons on his jacket when he heard the door to his room open and Loki walked up to him. He was dressed in his full Asgardian armor, his helm under his arm. Steve noticed that he also looked uncharacteristically nervous.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, running his hand over Loki’s shoulder to adjust his already immaculate cloak.

Loki nodded. “This will not be easy, Steve. We could very well find ourselves alone for our wedding or even myself under attack.”

Steve’s hand went out to take Loki’s and he squeezed it gently. “I know, but it's time. It’s past time. If my team can’t accept that it’s you that I’m getting married to, then it’s their loss. Today we say goodbye to Adam for good.”

Loki pulled Steve’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Then, my love, it is time. Whatever happens next, know that I vow to love and protect you, from today excluding all others.”

Loki’s words were part of their wedding vows and Steve was more than willing to reciprocate. “I vow to love and protect you, from today, excluding all others.”

Knowing that there was no point delaying anymore, Loki took the form of Adam for the last time, dressed in a black suit. They clasped hands and Steve led them from the room.

Just outside the penthouse, he paused. Beyond the door, was the group of people he had come to see as his family. They had literally been through hell together over the last few years and it was very possible that he could lose them all in the next few minutes. Adam sensed his hesitation and squeezed his hand. Steve glanced at him and he knew that it would be worth it, this was the man that completed him, that made him whole in a way he never imagined. 

Smiling, they stepped into the room and were met by the faces of the Avengers, who were enjoying a few glasses of champagne before heading to the courthouse. Steve stopped dead, feeling very much on the spot. He knew that as it was his wedding day, he would be the centre of attention, but he couldn’t imagine any other groom making the announcement he was about to make. On Tony’s cue, JARVIS had started playing the wedding march the moment the happy couple arrived.

“JARVIS, can we kill the music?” Steve asked. The computer complied, and the room fell into silence.

“What’s up, Cap?” Tony asked as he got up from his seat. “Is there a call from Fury?”

Steve shook his head. “No, there’s no emergency. There is just something we need to tell you, something we should have told you from the very beginning.” 

Natasha’s eyes flicked from Steve to Adam and back, suspiciously. “What?”

Steve guessed it would be easier to simply show them. He turned to Adam who was standing slightly behind him and nodded. As everyone watched, Adam faded from view and Loki was standing there, his hand still within Steve’s.

No one in the room moved for a few moments, everyone looking at each other as if they expected something else to happen. It was Tony that broke the silence.

“If this is some sort of joke, Steve, it’s in poor taste and that’s something if I’m saying it.”

Before Steve could say anything, they were bombarded by shouts and accusations that neither could really make out through the din. Natasha’s voice, however, rose above them all. “You lied, you bastard.”

“Wow, hold on. I never lied.” Steve started, not really surprised at her reaction. Nat had kept her eye on him, making sure he stayed on the straight and narrow.

“You told me you and Loki weren’t involved.” She snapped at him.

Steve shook his head. “I said that I wasn’t having an affair behind Adam’s back.”

“So, what the hell is all this?”

Steve looked from his team to his lover realizing they didn’t get what was going on. “Adam is Loki, he's always been Loki. I wasn’t having an affair because they are the same person.”

This made Natasha stop in her tracks as everything fitted in to place. It was obvious now she wasn’t so angry.

“And how long have you known?” Bruce asked. He seemed the most leveled-headed in the room right now, although Thor was being the silent type right now, as was Clint.

“For the whole time we’ve been together. At first, he hid his identity from me, but after I made it clear I wanted more, he told me everything.” Steve explained.

“How do you know his not been using you, trying to get into the tower for his own ends.” Tony put in, glaring at Loki, although if he was honest, he was more upset that Steve had hidden something like this of nearly two years, rather than the fact he was actually marrying Loki.

“Stark, for all your intellect, you are still a fool.” Loki said, speaking for the first time. “I have had access to your precious tower for two years and I have never attempted to infiltrate your systems. I can promise you, if it was my wish, I could do so in a much simpler way than subterfuge you are accusing me of. I proved that when I healed Barton.”

Tony was about say something else when the clue bus hit him hard. “You heard. The prank in the toy store was because I said you were tame.”

Steve laughed, “Wondered when you would get there, Tony.”

“YOU APPROVED?” Tony shrieked.

“No, of course not, I was furious with him, but he had a point.”

“Loki,” Thor said, finally ready to join the conversation. “Loki, do you truly wish to cleave to this man, knowing that it will bring the scorn of Asgard upon you once more?”

Steve tensed. He had thought Thor had gotten over his prejudice, but it seemed it was different because it was Loki.

Loki straightened to his full height. “There is nothing that you or Asgard can do to drive me from him. If there is one lesson I have learnt from the mortals, it is Asgard that is petty over those that are different.”

Thor's eyes flicked between the pair of them. Slowly he nodded. “Very well, he is a worthy man and I trust he will treat you well. I cannot speak for Father, I fear.”

Steve sighed in relief. Out of all of them, he knew Thor would be the hardest to convinced, given his upbringing. That he seemed to accept them gave him hope for the rest. 

“Mother, it seems approves. She sent this to me, to be given to you when the time was right.” Thor continued, holding out a small round object in his hand.

Loki’s eyes went wide. He released Steve’s hand and took the object, holding it as if it might vanish if he didn’t keep it close. “Why would she do this? How did she know?”

“Mother sees things that others do not, you know this better than anyone.” Thor reminded his brother. 

“Ummm, would someone mind telling everyone else what that is.” Tony asked, trying to remind the pair that there were others in the room.

Loki ignored him and turned to Steve. He held out the object to him this time. “This is all we need. Should you wish, the apple will extend your life to match my own.”

Steve looked at it confused. “This is an apple? I thought it was actual fruit.”

Thor roared with laughter. “Nay, it is but a devise that can be used to grant a mortal of worth the gift of life as an Aesir. Your ancestors must have taken it differently when they added it to their stories.”

Tony and Bruce, ever the tech magpies approached the couple to look at the small sphere in Loki’s hand. Tony knew a little Norse mythology and was interested in any sort of advanced tech he could get his hands on. Natasha was also curious. 

“So what are we looking at? An apple of iDunn?” Tony joked.

Everyone groaned, with Natasha even giving him a slap on the arm.

“There is no need for your droll comment, Stark. And do not think you can use the apple for your own ends. If Steve chooses, after it is used, the device fuses, making it impossible for you to examine it.” Loki explained, knowing that either way, he would ensure they device remains out of Tony’s hands.

Clint coughed, pulling everyone one’s attention back to him. The rest of the group turned to face him. “Sorry to interrupt the science fest, but can we get back to the fact that Steve has been lying to us for years about Loki.”

The couple exchanged glances. It was Steve that spoke. “Yes, we kept this a secret. Would have any of you been okay with us getting together, really?”

Clint frowned. When he spoke, his voice was laced with mistrust. “Of course not. How could we have trusted him, if we didn’t know what he was playing at? I know he’s helping us and I haven’t forgotten what he did for me, but he still an unknown to us, even if he isn’t for you.”

“And that’s why I couldn’t tell you. I want him, but if I told you at that start, I would have had to make a choice, one that I don’t think I could have made. You’re my family but he is the love of my life. What could I do?” Steve asked as he looked around the room again, trying to read his friends' faces.

“Nothing,” Bruce said. “Steve, you did the best you could, and I think Loki has proved that he deserves a chance. Right guys?”

Thor was already nodding, having already made his approval known. Natasha, now she happy that Steve wasn’t a cheating scumbag, seemed willing to see how it panned out. Tony was very unsure what he felt. One the hand, Loki had killed Phil, but on the other hand he had saved all of them at least once during his time helping them. Plus, he trusted Steve and knew he could never love a real villain.

That left only Clint. He studied the pair then said, “I can’t forget what he did to me, either time. It means I'll be watching him, but he loves you, Cap and I’m okay with that. For now.”

Steve relaxed as he got when he needed to hear. He and Loki could finally stop hiding and it was the best wedding present he could hope for from his team. Tony looked at his watch.

“Umm Guys, if you two are still planning to get hitched, we'd better get moving.”

The rest of the team headed towards the elevator, leaving the happy couple together alone for a moment.

“We’re okay. They were fine and we’re okay.” Steve said, hugging Loki close and grinning from ear to ear.

Loki matched his soon-to-be husband's smile. “So, it would seem. I know it would have broken you a little had they rejected us and I am pleased it was not so. There leaves but one question.”

Loki held out the apple to Steve once more. Steve hesitated then took it. He knew what it meant, that he would watch his friends die while he lived on, but he knew that he wanted to stay with Loki as long as possible. So, there was only one choice.

He handed it back to Loki for safe keeping. “When we get to Vanaheim, away from everyone else. Tony will want to catch a look and I don't think that’s a good idea.”

Again, Loki smiled. “Agreed, my love. Now we must join the others.”

Finally able to leave Adam in the past, the couple, hand in hand, headed to the elevator and the next step to their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has taken a while but its finally all finished. I hope Cellis enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kudos always welcome.


End file.
